Imperfect Memories
by anna.paige79
Summary: This story takes place after the finale in S3, except Bo did not disappear in a cloud of smoke. Tamsin was not killed either, and the ship of this story is Lenzi. This is my first foray into fan fiction so be gentle ;)
1. Chapter 1

"Well, well what do we have here?" asked Evony. "Fae Enemy number one. Did you honestly think that I wouldn't track you down?"

Lauren said nothing. She remained silent as she sat on the floor, chained to the wall in the depths of the dark fae dungeon.

"Nothing to say Dr. Lewis? Not even to defend yourself?" she asks with the arch of her brow.

"Unless you want another reminder of how I saved the fae again, what's the point? You're just going to kill me anyways, or is this the start of celebrating my brilliance?"

"My, my doctor. I think I see what the succuslut sees in you. So feisty even in restraints. Mmm...I'm getting a better picture of it now."

Before Lauren could reply further, the door creaks open. A figure thrown on at the dark fae leader's feet. She wasn't able to see who it was as the shadows obscured the person's face, but then she saw the boots and knew immediately.

"Kenzi?! What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Bo?"

"What am I doing here?! What are you doing here?", Kenzi shrieks "Bo went to go find you and rescue Dyson."

Lauren's shoulders slump in defeat. "I did see her but did what I needed to do to keep her safe. Kenzi listen to me.."

"Oh enough already," Evony interrupts. "Do you really think that Bo is going to get here in time? You'll both be dead whenever she gets around to you two. Don't worry though, maybe I'll have your remains placed in a lava lamp. Tacky yes but that way she can still turn you on doctor."

"What unfunny talent did you suck that from since you seem to have none of your own?" Kenzi asks dryly.

"Morrigan, please" begged Lauren "Keep me but let Kenzi go. She hasn't done anything."

"Lauren, no, she loves you. She is going to need you. Evony, let Lauren go. She's far more valuable to you alive than dead." Kenzi didn't want to die. She just wasn't sure that Bo could handle her being alive knowing that Lauren died in her place.

"Boring!" Evony declares in a flat tone "Both of you ready to sacrifice yourselves to for what? For love? Bo's fae. She's going to outlive you both by centuries. She'll find a new best friend. A new lover...oh wait...she's never stopped taking new lovers has she doctor?"

Lauren couldn't help but flinch at the comment. It was true. Bo was a perfect specimen of her kind, and Lauren was unable to sustain that level of perfection on her own. She had immersed herself in all things Bo in an attempt to meet her every need, but she only succeeded in losing herself.

Kenzi noticed Lauren's reaction as slight as it was. She knows that her bestie loves Lauren beyond all measure, but what Bo feels and what actually happens are not always one in the same.

"Be that as it may. Bo loves me and when she finds out that you killed me, there will be no place safe enough for you to hide. You kill Kenzi too then it's not a matter of if you will die but how painfully it will be for you" Lauren hissed.

"She's right. Bo will never stop. She's in love with Lauren and I'm her heart" Kenzi stated sadly "She will avenge us. I'm just sorry that I won't be here to see it."

Evony regarded them both with an air of indifference. True, she wanted to make Bo suffer. Her and her whole unaligned bullshit. But if she killed them then the succubitch and her merry band of do gooders would always be up her ass. Plus, even though war had been declared on claimed humans, there was still a protocol to follow. Not that she ever minded breaking the rules, but she lacked the patience to placate the elders. She really wanted to make Bo suffer so aside from killing them what could she do unless...she smirked to herself. Yes, that would work perfectly. No killing, no mess, and Bo would still suffer.

Lauren saw the wheels turning the Morrigan's head. She had a feeling that whatever it was would not bode well for her. She glanced at Kenzi and her heart clenched at the hopeful expression that she wore.

"You're right," Evony stated cooley "I can't have things return to how I want them with Bo on my case."

"Are you really going to let us go?" Kenzi tried to keep the hope out of her voice, but she just wanted out of this place. It's reeked of desperation and stale air.

"Let you go? Why you'll be freer than you are now and Bo will suffer greatly." She chuckled darkly.

"I don't know what game you're playing Evony," Lauren stated harshly "but no matter what I will die knowing that Bo loves me and I her. What will you have at the end of your long miserable life" Lauren was tired of this cat & mouse game and if she was going to die, then she hoped to provoke Evony into a quick death.

"Sweetie, darling, how can you love someone that you don't even know?"

The smile she gave them sent a chill down their spines.

"What are you talking about?" Kenzi's panic began to increase. She looked over to Lauren to see her just as confused. "That doesn't make any…"

And with that, Lauren & Kenzi collapsed into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the hell are they? People just don't disappear!" Bo yelled frustrated as she walked into the Dal. They had chased a few more leads but to no avail.

"Bo, please calm down…"

"Calm down Dyson? Are you kidding me?" Bo asked heatedly. "It's been 6 months! Why haven't they surfaced by now or at least tried to reach me?" She sat with her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Kenzi is my heart, I need her. I need Lauren too. Even if she no longer wants to be with me, I need to know that she's safe."

Pouring a drink for them both. "We will Bo. Kenzi survived for years on the streets and Lauren is very resourceful. With any luck they escaped together. And for what it's worth, I know that Lauren loves you Bo." As much as he wanted to be the object of her affection, he had come to accept that the love they shared now was one of friends. He would do anything to save Lauren as she had saved him, and he would make sure that Kenzi was reunited with Bo.

"I hope your right Dyson. Even though there is no proof that Evony is involved, I still can't shake the feeling that she knows something."

"I agree but let me check with some more of my contacts first before we do anything further. Please, promise me Bo."

"Sure, but as soon as I know that she had something to do with their disappearance. All bets are off" She said looking him square in the eye.

~ Next Day at the Station

Dyson arrived at the precint surprised to see Tamsin already there looking over the morning's paper. "Finally looking for a real place to live?"

"Yeah, yeah" Tamsin mumbled over her coffee. She had been crashing at Lauren's apartment, but he didn't need to know that. She had helped Bo & Dyson chase down leads and agreed that the Morrigan had some part to play in it, but to what extent still eluded her. As she turned the page what coffee she had in her mouth came spewing out "No fucking way!"

Dyson sighed with irritation "Is that really necessary?"

"No look Dyson!" She pointed to the paper in nervous excitement.

"Finally find a truck that's not falling apart?" He chuckled.

She glared at him in return.

"Seriously that truck is a death trap, the fumes alone" He trailed off when he saw it. "What the hell?!" he grabbed the paper. Even though he recognized the women and saw the print under their picture, he still couldn't believe it.

Tamsin understood his disbelief. Under the wedding announcements was a picture of none other than Kenzi & Lauren, but why did the picture identify them as Officer Olivia Williams and Natasha Nasyrov?


	3. Chapter 3

The blonde officer groaned as she made her way inside the apartment, dropping her bag by the door. Quickly & quietly she made her way upstairs, peeling out of her uniform on the way. She was on the swing shift this week, which at least allowed her to be home at night.

She climbed in the shower. Let the hot water soothe her tired muscles. After a few minutes, she heard the shower door open that was quickly followed by arms circling her waist. "Rough day at the office babe?" the brunette asked peppering kisses along her shoulder.

"Mmm..yeah it was. Apparently, I only write tickets to those who pay my salary." She huffed.

Olivia hadn't initially planned to be a police officer. She had followed the path of medicine, but after Afghanistan she was still haunted by the lives she wasn't able to save. It hurt to think and the silence in the lab was deafening. She lost her passion for all things science related. With her military experience, she was able to obtain a job quickly along with having a friend in a high place. Her job now didn't require her to think outside of the box and she preferred it that way. Maybe sometimes she would find herself disagreeing with the methods of doctor show, but for the most part she was content. She had a loving and attentive girlfriend. In fact it was her job as a police officer that allowed them to meet in the first place.

_Six months ago she was on a routine call. Someone called in an abandoned vehicle on the side of the road. After doing a routine search of the vehicle, her breath caught in her throat. There in the trunk laid a body. With a shaky hand she felt for a pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when she found one. The brunette's eyes had flown open. In that moment that their eyes met, there was a feeling of familiarity. That couldn't be though because her last 5 years on the force, she had never had that sort of moment with anyone._

_Shaking her head she reached down to undo the bindings "Ma'am are you okay?" She asked as she assisted her out of the trunk. "Can you tell me your name and how you came to be in this trunk?"_

_The girl continued to stare at her, blues eyes open in confusion. "Uh, no...I don't know"_

"_It's okay Miss…?"_

"_I don't know that either!" She looked to the officer and started to panic. _

"_Take a deep breath, " she stated calmly. Olivia didn't know what it was about her, but she felt protective of this woman, she wanted to keep her safe. "why don't you check your pockets for ID?"_

"_Yeah, sure, good idea" She frantically checked her jean pockets . No wallet, no idea, no cash...wait was that a slip of paper. "Hmm…" she wondered aloud "what's this?" She unfolded the piece of paper. "Natasha," it warned "I will find you no matter how far you run" Signed by some dude named Bo._

_Olivia saw the fear flash through her eyes. "I'll keep you safe, I promise." Even though she didn't know her, it in no way lessened her need to protect her._

"_Why? You don't even know me? Hell, I don't even know me!" _

"_You're right, I don't know you but I know how to keep people safe, so let me." She waited a few moments before Natasha agreed. It was something in the officer's brown eyes that not only felt familiar but safe too._

"Sounds like you need to relax officer" Natasha purred in her ear "and I have just the thing" As her hands began in earnest to explore her lover.

Whatever thoughts remained in Olivia's head soon faded away as she gave in to her girlfriend's touch.

~ The Next Morning

"Any plans for the day?" Natasha asked as her partner trailed down the stairs. She was hoping for a day in as they had both been so busy with their jobs. Before she could answer she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Puzzled Oliva approached the door before opening it. "It's only Evony." She was all about safety. Not that there had been any issues, but still to find someone in the trunk of a car. You never knew what to expect.

"Evony, I'm surprised to see you." The blonde stated as she opened the door.

"I wasn't planning on it but something came up. Forgive my lack of formalities. It's just my concern for your safety."

"Yes, of course can I get you anything to drink?" Olivia asked. Evony had been there for her after she left the medical field and had even helped her find this particular police position. She helped her find the apartment and always seemed to know just what she needed. So when she found Natasha, it was Evony who had been there to help along the way.

"No, I can't stay long I'm afraid. Look, I'm going to cut to the chase. I've heard through some of my contacts that a Bo Dennis is looking for Natasha" Evony feigned concern as she spoke.

"What?!" Natasha lept from the couch. "What does she want from me? I don't remember anything from my past, how can I protect myself from it?"

Olivia moved across the room to comfort her. "Tasha, it's okay. You know I won't let anything happen to you. I've kept you safe this long and anyone who wants you will have to go through me." The determination her in voice relieved the brunette somewhat, but still she held on tighter.

The Morrigan watched the scene unfold with amused interest. It was difficult to hide her smirk but everything was unfolding as she had planned.

"Evony, were you able to find out why this Bo is after her?" Olivia asked with a furrowed brow.

"Well, my sources were able to tell me that Natasha testified against Bo in a racketeering trial that also sent her grandfather who is notoriously known as the blood king to prison. Now she's out and wants revenge. She'll stop at nothing."

"Wait? Bo is a she? That's a dude's name, am I right?" Olivia briefly chuckled to herself. Leave it to her girl to make a joke when it got too serious. It was one of the things she loves about her though.

"Here," Evony handed over a flyer "I was able to retrieve this old wanted poster of hers. I heard she made quite the name for herself in prison. I would consider her dangerous and Olivia? You may need to use deadly force. No one would blame you. In fact from what I hear, you'd be doing this country a favor."

Olivia studied the sheet "She's beautiful." She almost couldn't take her eyes away until she heard the voice next to her.

"Yeah if you're into faces" Natasha huffed in an annoyed manner.

"That's what makes her dangerous," Evony warned "she can charm her way out of anything so keep your guards up. Please don't hesitate to call me if you need anything, and especially if she's seen in the area."

"Thank you, Evony, for everything! I don't know what we'd do without you" Olivia stated gratefully.

"Don't mention it. I only want to see you happy. Just make sure that I get an invite to the wedding" she said as the blonde walked her to the door.

"We're not quite there yet but yes you will definitely receive one."

When the door closed behind her, Evony sauntered out to the limo waiting out front. "Bianca? Be a dear and call the paper for me. I'd like to place an engagement announcement in the Montreal & Toronto papers. Make sure our valkyrie at the police department receives her copy." She delighted in having set the final piece on the chessboard. She had some of Lauren's memories removed and replaced them as she saw fit. With Kenzi, she just decided to wipe them all before she had her placed in the trunk. She could be bothered to think of a past for her as she had a manicure scheduled. Right before she made the call in to the police department. No memories of the fae and the only impression they had of Bo now was one of fear. Sure the succubitch was bound to find them, but it wouldn't be the happy reunion she had heart set on for months. If Bo surprised them, she could possibly meet an untimely death. A human killing a fae was Lauren signing her own death warrant too, and Bo would die by the woman she claimed to love above all else. If Bo actually got them to listen then she will have broken the "One Rule" meaning all of their deaths. And Bo would die knowing she caused it all. Really she couldn't have planned it any better. The only thing that surprised her was the relationship progressed quickly from friends to a romantic one. Not surprising though as humans tended to latch onto anything that felt familiar to them. Pathetic lonely creatures. If anything, she just wanted to be there to see the look on Bo's face when she saw the announcement in the paper. For now though, she was going to sit back and enjoy the chaos that ensued.


	4. Chapter 4

A big thanks to all of you who have followed, favored, and reviewed! It's still a bit nerve wracking but exciting at the same time. Also, I should have specified that the announcement in the paper wasn't an average sized one. Then again when does that term ever apply to Evony?

* * *

After seeing the announcement in the paper, Tamsin and Dyson rushed to the Dal in hopes of finding Bo. Instead they found an annoyed Trick polishing glasses with Vex occupying one of the bar stools.

"Dyson? Tamsin? Everything okay? You look like you've seen a ghost" He asked with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah you could say that." Tasmin stated dryly.

After shooting Tamsin a look "Has Bo been in Trick?" Dyson asked.

"Not yet but she did mention stopping by. What is this about Dyson?" Taking in their nervous state, what would have them so anxious? At this point even Vex started to take notice.

Tamsin sighed handing Trick the paper "This. We need to find Bo before she sees it."

"Bloody hell!" Vex said with his jaw agape. He couldn't believe what sat before him. Gone was his mascara buddy and in her place a woman with shy smile with just the faintest of make up. Still beautiful but something just seemed to be missing.

Trick studied the paper in a state of disbelief. He had seen many things in his lifetime but this definitely fit in the top 10. After studying the announcement a moment longer, it confirmed his suspicions of fae involvement. He knew Lauren well enough that she wouldn't bring this level of attention to herself. Not with the light fae searching for her. If anything, it put them both in danger. Anyone who had a grudge against his granddaughter, or any fae looking to make a names for themselves by killing the doctor.

They all hovered around the bar still trying to process the photo when Vex let out a gasp "Are those…" he asked tapping the paper furiously "sensible shoes Kezi's wearing?! Oi! It's like fucking invasion of the body snatchers! If ever there was a crime against humanity that'd be it right there." Seeing the annoyed looks cast his way "What? You know it's true."

Tamsin rolled her eyes but even she agreed with him. "The bigger issue is how are we going to tell Bo?"

"Tell me what?" Bo asked as she approached the bar. It was a bit odd to see them huddled together and more so now that they just continued to stare blankly at her. She glanced down at the paper "Someone we know getting married?" she joked.

"You could say that love or people we thought we knew." Vex said before Tamsin elbowed him in the ribs. "Not helping Vex!" She hissed at him.

Bo continued to look at them as though they'd all gone crazy.

Dyson cautiously stepped forward "Bo, we found something on Lauren and Kenzi, but I'm afraid that they may be in danger."

"What? Why haven't you told me before now?" Bo demanded "And what does it have to do with the stupid wedding announcements in the paper?"

"Bo" Trick sighed "I think you may need to sit down for this."

Taking one last look around she sat down. As she did so, her eyes caught the photo before she busted out laughing. Everyone quickly glanced at each other, they had expected a reaction but not this one. "Seriously guys? Lauren and Kenzi? Can you imagine? Clearly, this is some sort of joke with someone with too much time on their hands. I know Kenzi wouldn't be caught dead in these shoes. And if they were hiding, why post this?"

"And therein lies the danger" Dyson said softly "I checked with one of my contacts at the Montreal Department. There is an Officer Olivia Williams and the photo he sent is a dead ringer for Lauren. I wasn't able to find out anything more on Kenzi, but according to the paper she's a CPA at a law firm."

"That would certainly explain the shoes." Vex said earning a glare from everyone.

Bo listened but was too distracted by staring at the photo. Lauren looked beautiful as always and as hot as she looked in her lab coat, she couldn't help but think of how she would fill out an officer's uniform. In studying the photo further, her heart clenched she took in the slight emptiness of her eyes. They always sparkled even when she was angry, but more so when she was excited about something science related. They looked happy but their eyes still gave away that something was missing. She would have been more upset if it had been her Kenzi and her Lauren, but the couple in the photo only loosely resembled her loved ones. "Trick, do you have anything in those books of yours that would explain this?"

He smiled warmly at her "I can tell you that the fae are involved somehow. It is possible to alter a persons memory…"

"Fuck me running!" Tamsin declared as she slammed a fist on the bar "A Boragin was in Evony's office a few days after the Taft debacle." Seeing Bo's confused look she explained further "They have the ability to not only wipe memories clean, but to also alter preexisting ones. We often used them in war to feed false information to the other side. I didn't think anything of it at the time but I know she has been out of town more than usual lately."

"I knew it!" Bo jumped up her eyes flashing blue "I knew that the Morrigan was behind this! Come on, we need to go now!"

While Dyson was relieved to see Bo come out of her near shocked state, he knew that they would need to proceed with caution. "We just can't go running to Montreal, we need plan Bo."

"Dyson, they are in danger! Even as…"she glances at the paper "Olivia and Natasha they need protection!"

"Didn't think I'd ever agree with the wolf boy here, but he's right" Vex said before downing his next shot.

"Et tu, Vex?" Bo sneered.

"Think about it love. Why post this in Toronto's paper, if they live in Montreal? Evony has always enjoyed a good game, and she knew if you saw this that you'd go running to them. The question you have to ask is that what purpose she has for you going there now after all this time? A trap I tell you." Vex finished with a nod of his head.

"As much as it pains me to say it" said Trick "Vex is right. We need more information. If Evony is indeed behind this, she will have broken a few rules given that Lauren is light fae property and Kenzi your claimed human. Even though war was temporarily made on claimed humans, it wouldn't have been within her rights to take action against them."

Bo sat back down slowly signaling her need for a drink, which Trick quickly poured. "Aside from making sure that they're safe, should we even bother to restore their memories? Is it even possible?"

Dyson stared at her confused "Why would you even say that?"

"Because" Bo sighed "Maybe they're happier as who they are now, away from here, and away from me. I wasn't the best girlfriend. Hell, I didn't even notice right away with the whole kitsune switch…"

"Oh give it up succubus! We need to make a plan, not sit around while you throw yourself a pity party!" Tamsin huffed out in annoyance.

Bo gave her a deadly glare in return. "Excuse me?" she asked in a low voice.

"We don't have time for this! Evony effectively turn the hour glass upside down with this announcement. You talk incessantly about having the freedom to choose. Do you think they chose this?" Tamsin stated heatedly. "Look at the picture Bo!"

"Yeah, Tamsin I saw it! What's your point?" Bo was starting to seriously pissed.

"My point Bobo is that to anyone who doesn't know them, yeah they might look happy. But we can all see the emptiness that reflects in their eyes. How can they ever be happy if they don't even know who they are or where they've been? Don't they deserve to have that choice?"

Bo's initial anger started to leave her. "You're right Tamsin. It kills me to see that haunted look that plagues Lauren."

"I've seen that look many times. She was a soldier and it's not uncommon for those that leave the military to go into this field. My guess is that whoever reprogrammed her, directed her away from science. She's too busy writing reports along with her patrols to even have time to think. We all know how the doc prides herself on that brain of hers."

"Right again Tamsin" Bo chuckles "So either I should play the lottery or it means another faepocalypse is headed for us."

Trick breathed a sigh of relief that the Valkeryie was able to talk some sense into Bo. A rare feat indeed. "I will notify the Ash."

* * *

_Dark Fae Compound_

"Evony, what the hell?!" Hale demanded as he slammed the paper on her desk.

"Why Ash what a pleasant surprise. Now leave!" Evony stately flatly.

"Not until you tell me what you did! When the Elders hear of this.."

"They'll what?" Evony countered. She looked at the announcement in the paper. "Oh would you look at that? Bo's lover and her best friend? Who knew? Do you think they've been doing it this whole time?" She whispered with feign surprise.

"Need I remind you that Kenzi is Bo's claimed human? And Lauren belongs to the Light Fae?"

"Does she? Because it seems to me…" she drawled out "...that you can even keep your prized pet keeps running away. Furthermore where's your proof that I had any involvement with them running away? Maybe the good doctor had her heart broken too many times."

"When I find the proof that I need, I will make sure your bony ass is punish to the nth degree!" He stated angrily.

"Checking me out gain? I'm flattered Ash" Evony stated with a wink "Now unless you want to waste anymore of my time...leave!

Evony watched him leave before picking up her phone. "Hi Olivia, Evony here. Just the beautiful announcement in the paper! I wanted to be the first to say congratulations! Call me soon and we'll do lunch!" She laughed at the panicked phone call she knew would receive soon.

* * *

A/N I had no idea what to call a memory fae so I stole it from the forget me not flowers, lol. Thanks again for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Natasha's POV_

The plus side of having no memories past the 6 months is that there were no bad ones, but nothing to compare them to either. At least I have Olivia. She had been so kind and incredibly patient the first month. Even though I sensed the walls that she had carefully constructed around herself, she was always there to reassure me. We slept in separate bedrooms the first 2 months, but the night often brought out the horrors of war for the blonde. I would crawl into her bed to help soothe away the fear, to rescue her each night just as she saved me before going back to my own bed.

Towards the end of the second month we both retired to our rooms after an amazing meal served with wine. It's how we ended most nights actually. For whatever reason, this particular nightmare was stronger than the others. My usual methods of soothing her were not working this time. I held onto even tighter, kissed her alongside her head, whispered words of comfort. Even though she was looking in my direction she appeared to be in another world. It hurt me to see her locked in so much pain. This strong woman who gave me a place to stay, protected me, who I knew would do anything for me...I was afraid that she was trapped. I leaned forward to kiss her a few times, begging her to come back to me from whatever nightmare that held her in it's grips. I was relieved when she had started to to kiss me back. "What are you doing?" she asked confused. "I don't know. Just let me" I whispered before I leaned forward applying more pressure. That was the last time we ever went to bed separately. Her nightmares were now a rare occurrence and I don't think that even if I did have my memories that I have ever loved a person as I do her.

Being a CPA for a law firm was nice and it paid well, but I often feel that my cubicle was no bigger than the trunk I was rescued from months ago. There has to be more to life than this, something that offers more excitement. It was with Evony's help that I have this job. Hmm..Evony was a puzzle to me. I didn't trust her as much Olivia did, there was just something about her that didn't sit well with me. Whenever I mentioned researching my past, she was too quick to say it wasn't safe, or that she would have someone look into it for me. I thanked her for looking out for me but wasn't fooled by it either. I haven't brought my concerns to Liv yet but I need to soon. Something about this Bo situation doesn't feel right.

Natasha continued to look at the home page of the Toronto PD in front of her. "To hell with it" she thought. "Whatever Evony may be hiding, I can't have it come back to hurt Olivia. It's time I look out for her as she's always done for me."

"Toronto Police Department, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I need to speak with your lead detective. It's important that I do so right away" Natasha stated.


	6. Chapter 6

"Finally" Olivia thought as she parked her car. It had been a rare day of people following the traffic laws and being polite. "A day without doughnut jokes and free coffee? Hmm..maybe I should have picked up a lottery ticket on the way home" she mused out loud to herself. Home. One word, 4 letters, yet the comfort it brought her was immeasurable. Before that fateful day of meeting Natasha, her days were pretty routine. Wake up, go to work, get aggravated dealing with the fine citizens, clock out, and go home. There was the occasional lunch with Evony, but for the most part she was on her own. She hadn't been in a relationship since Nadia left her while she was away in Afghanistan, and the fact that Natasha had been the one to help keep the monsters at bay. She had been aware that snuck into her room to comfort her on those nights before she went back to her room. It was the first time someone gave her something without expecting anything in return, and that night when she kissed her...she never wanted to stop kissing her.

As happy as they were together, there was always something just below the surface that didn't feel quite right. She could understand her girlfriend feeling that way with only remembering the last 6 months, but she sometimes felt like a stranger in her own life. Evony always reassured her that she was right where she needed to be. Instead of questioning further, too afraid of the unknown...she would just hold tight to what she did know. She would be damned if this Bo Dennis would rip apart what happiness she knows from her.

Walking to their home, she opted to use her baton to knock on the front door. Slowly Natasha opened the door, and seeing the look in her lover's eyes decided to play along. "Is there a problem here officer?" She asked leaning against the door.

"Yes ma'am" Liv nods "there has been a report of a suspicious person loitering in the neighborhood. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that?"

"I can't say that I do but I would feel safer if you would take a look around" she opens the door fully making a sweeping gesture with her hand.

"Don't mind if I do" Olivia pretends to look around their home for any perceived threat. She loves this side that Natasha brings out in here. "Well," she began "your home seems to be clear, but I hope you'll call if you need anything."

"How can I ever repay you?" she asks undoing a few more buttons than necessary on her shirt.

"Not necessary, all part of my job. Your tax dollars hard at work." Her eyes following the newly exposed flesh.

"Mmm...is that right? Well, officer" she says as she grabs her duty belt quickly undoing it. Her eyes on her girlfriend as it falls on the floor. They learned the first time that this was an important step although they would both smile when their eyes would catch the bullet hole that marked the coffee table. "I think I should really thank you for your dedication" as she gently bites her neck.

"You do realize that soliciting an officer is against the law?" she husks in her ear.

Natasha leans back looking deeply into brown eyes darkened with desire "Oh, I'm counting on it. Are you going to arrest me?" she asks playfully.

"No, but there might be cuffs involved" she stated swooping up her girlfriend bridal style heading towards the stairs.

Natasha kisses her passionately undoing Olivia's bun in the process "Lead the way officer"

A few hours later as she laid asleep against her, Olivia continued to comb her fingers through her girlfriend's hair. Glancing at her nightstand she saw that she had a new voicemail, it could wait until tomorrow. Too content in the moment. She would do anything to protect the life she knew. So if Bo Dennis was headed towards them, then she would be ready for her.


	7. Chapter 7

Deep in thought, Natasha didn't even hear her girlfriend come down the stairs. It wasn't until she wrapped her arms around her waist, and felt a kiss on the side of her head.

"Hey you, everything okay?" Olivia asked with a hint of concern.

Leaning back into the blonde "Yeah. No, actually but I don't want to upset you, Liv. I don't even know how to say it."

Turning Natasha around to face her she could see the conflict that swam in her blue eyes. "Babe, you know you can tell me anything, right? Is it work? Did something happen? Are you having...second thoughts about us?" She asked afraid of the answer to the last one.

Seeing the panic in her eyes, the brunette was quick to reassure her. "No," she kisses her quickly "never about us. I love you and if you haven't caught on by now, you are pretty much stuck with me." She watched as relief flooded her lover's eyes followed by a smile that made her melt every time.

"I love you too. So much so. You know that I'll do anything for you, you just need to tell me."

Taking her hand she led Olivia to the couch giving her a few moments to put her thoughts together. Sitting facing each other she could see the concern written on her features. Finally taking a breath, "It's about Evony. I know that she has helped us with so much, but something doesn't feel right. And it scares me Liv."

Surprised to hear this she thought back on the first time she met Evony. She had been the wife of one of the soldiers she had attempted to save. Sgt. James Reed of the Big Red 1 was on his way home after serving two tours. She vaguely remembered him showing a picture of his wife. It's not as though that time provided a lot of opportunity to talk, but he had been one of the people she had bonded with over there.

Olivia had been a mess when she returned home, but Evony had been there for her. She told her that she appreciated her attempts to save her husband as well as her service to the country. That it would make her feel better if she could help her readjust to civilian life. She was reluctant at first but agreed over time. Granted she found the woman to be a little off but had never given her a reason to mistrust her.

"Scared of Evony? I know she's a little different, but she's always been so good to us."

"Please don't be upset with me but I decided to do some digging on my own." She pleaded. "I contacted the Toronto PD and left a voicemail for their lead detective. I even had one of our investigators at the firm pull all of the information he could on this Bo Dennis."

"What?! Why would you do that? We don't know who it might tip off. I can't lose you, I won't lose you!" She was starting to become upset and considered packing their belongings then and there to move somewhere safe.

"Liv, relax please." She stated calmly. "I'm only telling you this because I don't want any secrets between us, okay?"

"Then why didn't you tell me? I thought you trusted me?" It was hard not to feel hurt at being left out.

"I trust you with my life, babe. I didn't want to upset you in case I had been wrong or cause any friction between you and Evony. I'm just a girl that you found in the back of a trunk. Why would you believe me over her?"

"That isn't true! You're not just some girl, you're the woman I'm in love with!" Looking deeply into blue eyes in hopes of conveying how deeply she felt "I trust you more than anyone." It was true too. She couldn't explain it but upon first meeting her, they just connected. With Natasha there was an instant feeling of knowing. Sure, Evony was a friend but she'd be lying to herself if there weren't moments that she felt a little uneasy around her too.

Natasha's eyes started to tear up. She knew that Olivia didn't trust easily, and she never wanted to be the one to break it. Leaning over she kissed her passionately before moving to straddle her on the couch.

"I don't need my memories to tell me that your words mean more to me than anything else."

Their kisses started to escalate with exploring hands until Olivia's phone rang.

"Don't answer it, Liv." As she continued to kiss along her neck.

"I have to it might be work. Some idiot may have run into a pole, and they need help to direct traffic." She said with an eye roll.

Reluctantly, Natasha got off her lap as Olivia walked to the kitchen counter to retrieve her phone. She decided to finish getting dressed in hopes that they would continue their weekly ritual of pancakes at Fred's Diner.

As she came back down the stairs, she saw the confused expression. Before she could say anything though Olivia asked about yesterday's paper.

"Uh, yeah by the door." She grew concerned watching as Liv tore through the pages before she stopped.

"Babe?" No response so she walked over to see what had her in such a state.

"What the hell?" she grabbed the paper from a still shocked Liv. "Something you want to tell me? Because if this is your way of…"

"I didn't post it! I had a voicemail from Evony congratulating us. It's been put in the Toronto paper too." Olivia couldn't make sense of why someone would do this. The picture had been taken towards the end of the first month of them knowing each other. She felt that she should know the answer but she felt blocked.

Natasha's "spidey sense" started to return in full force. Her phone started to ring in that moment. She recognized it as a Toronto area code, and hope it was the detective.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this Detective Thornwood returning a call to Natasha…"

"Yeah, that's me. Listen I need some answers and I don't have time to waste, you feel me?"

Dyson chuckled to himself. She may not remember who she is, but she was definitely still Kenzi.

"Ok, how can I help you?"

Olivia motioned that she was going upstairs to make a phone call. After nodding to her in return, Natasha continued. "This may sound far fetched but I've been told that someone in your area is after me now that she's out of prison…"

"Wait, slow down for me. Who do you think is after you?"

Sighing into the phone, she thought here goes nothing. "Bo..Bo Dennis. Especially now that she's out of prison."

"What?!" Dyson asked having nearly choking on his coffee. This was the last thing he expected to hear. "What makes you think that she's after you."

"All I know is that six months ago, I woke up in car trunk with no memory of anything before that day. No identification except for a note warning me about her and then a friend was able to find more information…"

"Friend? Can you please tell me the name of the friend who provided this information?"

"Well, she's not actually my friend more of Olivia's friend."

"Okay, are you going to tell me a name? I might be able to help you more if I know."

She paused for a moment afraid in case she was good friends with this police department as she was with the one in town. But there was something about this detective that she trusted. He seemed to be the kind of guy one could have a beer with.

"Yeah, her name is Evony Marquise."

"Listen to me carefully Kenz...uh...Natasha" Dyson warned. "Bo Dennis is not who you should be afraid of, but be very careful around Evony."

"Are we in danger? Please tell me so we can be prepared."

"Act as if nothing's wrong. I can be in Montreal in…"glancing at his watch "...a half hour. We can meet someplace in public?"

"Yeah, we go to Fred's Diner every Saturday for pancakes"

Yep, he thought to himself. The more things change the more they stay the same. "Sounds good and be careful."

Olivia came back down the stairs ready to go, but Natasha could still sense the uneasiness regarding the announcement.

God, she was beautiful. No one could rock a pair of jeans quite like her girl. Shaking her head to gather her thoughts as well as libido in check, or otherwise they might never leave their apartment.

"How did your phone call go?"

"It was interesting and I'll tell you all about but first...pancakes"

* * *

_Bo's POV_

"Finally." Bo thought to herself. After receiving a phone call last night, she was told to come to Montreal. Someone had information that would help her with her humans, but that she needed to come alone so as not to tip off anyone. Getting out to stretch her legs she walked into the establishment to order a much needed cup of coffee.

"Hi, welcome to Fred's Diner" said the waitress "how can I help you?"

* * *

_**AN: I hope that I made it clear that while she just had Kenzi's memories blocked that she went in and had Lauren's altered. If not, my apologies. Thanks again for taking the time to read :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Dyson was surprised when he heard the voicemail from "Natasha", but more so after the call. He couldn't make sense of why the Morrigan would take it this far. Why continue the charade of being friends with them? What was her endgame?

"Dyson, I'm gonna..."

"Come with me. We're driving out to Montreal." He interrupted Tamsin. "I just got off the phone with Kenzi." He whispered looking around the station.

"No shit! Wait, how?"

Grabbing his coat off the back of his chair he said "I'll explain in the car. We need to leave right away though."

"So Kenzi has no memories for the past 6 months? Why do you think she's calling now?" Tamsin asked from the passenger seat.

"Kenzi has always been able to tell a con, only now she doesn't remember why." He went on to explain Evony's involvement as well as the false information about Bo.

"Bobo is going flip her shit when she hears this! She's been even more impossible to deal with since the paper." She pauses for a moment. "Have you talked to Bo?"

They both looked at each other with oh shit expressions as Dyson pressed further down on the gas pedal.

"Call Bo now!"

Without further hesitation Tamsin furiously typed in Bo's number, hoping that she would answer.

* * *

"Yes," Evony answered the phone.

"You were right Morrigan. The succubus took off this morning and should be there by now. Same goes for the light fae cop and the valkyrie too. They should be there soon."

"And the humans?" she asked.

"They're just now leaving too. Anything else Morrigan?"

"No, that's all for now." She hung up the phone to finish the final touches of her make up. She had traveled to Montreal last night, after making sure the call had been placed to the succubus. It didn't matter how everything played out, someone was either going to wind up dead or locked in the dungeon for a very long time. Either way it was win/win for her.

* * *

As Bo drank her coffee waiting for her contact to arrive, she thought back to the phone call she received last night.

She had been lounging on the couch with a glass of wine trying to process it all. She couldn't believe that finally after 6 months she would be able to see them again. It had been too long and she was looking forward to drinks and movie nights with Kenzi, and if she was really lucky a chance to make things right with Lauren. Her eyes had flicked back to the paper. Surely this must be another trick by Evony. It was too weird to think of those two as an actual couple. Tamsin said that it wasn't unlikely. That when they were reintroduced with different memories that they would have felt a connection instantly. Still though, she was sure that once their memories were restored that aside from some embarrassment that it would be nothing more than awkward friends for awhile.

Shaking her head to clear her of last night's thoughts, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She saw Tamsin's name light up across her screen, but chose to ignore it. She didn't want to hear how she should have waited when time was of the essence.

* * *

Walking hand in hand towards the diner, the couple enjoyed their leisurely stroll. The smell of autumn was in the air with the leaves starting to change, but this year Olivia felt that she would look forward to the holidays as opposed to something to just get through. Deciding to focus on the moment instead and set their worries aside for now she looked over to the brunette.

"So," Olivia asked teasingly "are you going to have some pancakes with your syrup this time?"

Natasha chuckled "ha ha..maybe. I can't make any promises."

Getting serious for a moment, she stopped a few steps away from the glorious pancakes that awaited her. "Liv, no matter what we find out. No matter what happens, we'll get through this together..okay?"

"Of course, babe. I don't see how I could get through anything otherwise. You said I was stuck with you anyways, right?"

They stood there for a moment, locked in each other's eyes silently appreciating what they had in the other.

Smiling they turned to go inside.

* * *

Evony silently entered the diner though the back entrance adorned in huge sunglasses and a scarf around her hair ignoring the looks from the kitchen staff.

She positioned herself in a corner spot that allowed her the view of the front counter and the back booth that the humans often chose that allowed them to people watch. She continued to look around and spotted the yellow camaro on the opposite side. "Good," she thought to herself "I haven't missed anything."

* * *

Coming back from the bathroom, Bo groaned yet again at that the ringing of her phone. She answered it not even noticing that she walked by the leader of the dark fae.

"Jesus Tamsin!" Bo answered in an annoyed manner "This better be good…"

"Bo! About time you answered your phone! Where the hell are you?" Tamsin demanded.

"Gee," Bo said as she sat back down to the counter signaling for a refill "I didn't realize that I had to check in with you mom. Is dad there too? Are you going to take away my car keys?"

"Bo, just tell me where you are?"

Surprised that the valkyrie ignored her sarcasm Bo sighed "I got a tip last night and I'm at Fred's Diner I'm supposed to meet someone…"

"Bo get out! It's a set up! We're headed there now but you need to leave before Kenzi and Lauren see you!"

"What kind of fool do you take me for Tamsin? They're not even…" Bo spun in her stool but when she looked towards the back she saw Kenzi. The booths were tall so she wasn't able to see the person across from her. "...here. My god it's her…" She whispered to herself.

"Don't approach them! Just leave until we get there…"

Bo could no longer hear her. Tamsin's voice a distant echo as she stood up with the phone in her hand that had dropped to her waist. It's like she was in a trance as she slowly approached the table.

* * *

"So I've been making a list for you as far as what you can get me for Christmas." She teased.

"You do realize it's still a few months away right? I hope my humble police salary can afford it." She joked back taking another sip of her coffee.

"It's you! I finally found you after all this time!"

Their heads whipped up from the conversation to see the owner of the voice.

"Bo?" Natasha asked in shock.

Not thinking of how Kenzi knew her name without her memories having been restored, Bo proceeded to walk closer to her.

"You remember me?! That's great…oomph"

Bo had been so focused on her best friend that she was caught off guard when the movement to her right suddenly flashed. She was pinned to the floor with her arm pressed behind her back and gun against her ribs.

"Move any closer and I will end you right here." Olivia growled in her ear.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Thank you all for continuing to follow this story, and for taking the time to review!**_

* * *

"Wait, wait!" Bo said wincing from the grip that Lauren had on her arm. "You can't do this!"

"I can and I will. I can easily make this look like a struggle. Who do you think that they're going to believe? Hmm...a police officer or a convict who just so happens to have a vendetta against my girlfriend?" She stated in a low voice. "No one is going to take her from me." She pressed the gun further against her ribs to emphasize her point.

As much it as it stung Bo to hear the world girlfriend, she focused on the other one that stood out.

"Convict? What the hell are you talking about it?!" She tried to turn around but her arm was cranked higher at her attempt.

"Do you think you could not break my arm?"

Watching the scene unfold, Natasha knew she had to do something before it escalated further.

"Liv, it's okay." She said as she slowly approached the blonde. "I don't think she's here to hurt us despite what Evony said." The look that had been in Bo's eyes did not speak of mal intent, but of relief and happiness.

"Evony?!" Bo seethed. "I will make that bitch pay for this!"

"You expect me to believe she's not a danger with her threatening my friend?" She asked in disbelief.

"Friend? Wow, she must have really done a number on you! The leader of the dark…"

"I'm just saying that there's maybe more to the story than what we've been told." Natasha interrupted unknowingly saving Bo from breaking the infamous One Rule.

"My interest is in keeping you safe! How do we know that she isn't the one who put you in the trunk?"

"Trunk? Someone put you in a trunk?!" Bo couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Trust me, babe. Remember no matter what right?" Natasha pleaded with her lover.

"She's right, Olivia." Dyson said he slowly approached the trio.

"And who the hell are you?"

"I'm Detective Thornwood and this is my partner Tamsin." He said motioning to the tall blonde who stood behind him taking in the scene.

"I promise you the woman you have on the floor is of no threat to you or anyone here."

*Click*

Putting away her cell phone Tamsin saw the looks around her and asked "What? Like this isn't some funny shit?"

"Tamsin, I swear to…" Bo started before she felt a weight change on her back.

Putting her personal arm back in her waistband Olivia said "Stay still. I'm going to lift you up, and you can stand once you have your feet under you. Try anything and I will not hesitate. Do you understand?"

She spoke with such authority that if the circumstances were different Bo might actually have enjoyed it.

"Yeah, I got it." Bo huffed.

Upon releasing her, Bo went to stand by Dyson willing the feeling to return to her arm. They watched as Natasha moved to Olivia's side to loop her arm around her waist as the blonde returned the gesture, and smiled at each other. Bo couldn't help but to feel jealous at the action as well as fact that their auras burned too high for her liking.

"Hmm..I wonder what hurt the succubitch more? The floor or her pride?" Evony wondered from her spot. Disappointed that no one would go home in cuffs or a body bag.

Seeing this as her chance to leave before anyone noticed her, Evony tried to make a quick getaway until something hideous attempted to latch onto her. Letting out a screech that had the ability to shatter glass, she screamed as a small child kept invading her space.

"Get it away from me!"

The mother of said child quickly approached, giving her a strange look as she walked back to their table.

"Evony?"

Olivia was confused. Why did she look like she was in disguise. Suddenly her girlfriend's words came back to her as far as not trusting the other woman.

As Bo darted towards the Morrigan, Dyson grabbed her. Shaking his head, his ears were still ringing from the scream.

"Bo, you know you can't harm her without facing consequences."

"Dyson! You don't know what she's done!" Nodding to the women behind her. "They think she's a friend and then Kenzi was in a trunk!"

"Evony, what's going on? Why are you here?"

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by. I was so concerned when I spoke to you earlier…" Her composure faltered before she busted out laughing."Oh dear, the look on your face! Priceless indeed. Us, friends? Can you imagine? You humans are so fun to play with. It will all make sense soon enough, Doctor" She continued "and when it does I want you to know the only reason I did this was simply because I could. I was hoping that you would do me the favor of offing Bo here, she's been a pain in my ass since day one. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted."

Olivia stood there in shock. She couldn't make sense of all that was happening around her.

"The Ash will hear of this Evony. You know you've broken several…"

"Save it wolf boy! I haven't lived this long without breaking a few rules, this will merely be a slap on my delicate wrist and a good story to tell at parties. Now, if you'll excuse me...I'll be on my way."

While feeling justified in her distrust of Evony, her concern was more on her lover who looked so confused and hurt in the moment. It wasn't right and it pissed her off.

Walking up to Evony, Natasha said "I knew I never liked you."

"Honey, you say that like I should give a shit. You are beneath…"

She didn't finish before the brunette's fist connected with the Morrigan's face.

"Oh," Evony laughed "I promise you will regret this."

"You say that like I give a shit, Evony. Bring it bitch." She hissed.

"Yeah" Bo said stepping behind her "bring it."

"You can count on it!" She said flexing her hands.

"Enough!" Dyson knew it was time to intervene before things continued to escalate. He could sense the change before the Morrigan was punched, but would never admit it out loud to anyone.

"Aren't you going to arrest her Detective? I believe that's considered assault."

Studying her closely Tamsin said "Assaulted you say? I don't even see a mark plus I'm not in my jurisdiction."

"You work for me, remember?" Evony said lowly.

"No, actually I work for Odin."

"Is that right? Well, I'll be sure to remember that." Evony said before storming off.

"Tamsin, you ride back with Bo and we'll meet you at the Dal. Call Trick and let him know. Olivia and Natasha, if you'll please ride back with me I promise this will all make sense soon." Dyson was careful in his approach because even though he knew he was stronger, this side of Lauren is one he didn't care to test.

"Yeah, we'll be out in a minute." Natasha said casting a worried glance in Olivia's direction.

Nodding his head in understanding, he followed Bo and Tamsin out the door.

"What a pair we make, huh? You tackling people to the floor, and me clocking a bitch all for love. It's not even noon yet. Do you want to see what other kinds of trouble we can get ourselves into?" She joked hoping to get a reaction from the blonde.

"I'm almost afraid of the answers. Together no matter what?" She asked tentatively. Feeling like she had the rug pulled out from under her, she needed to know that the one thing that held her together would still be standing when the day was over.

"Liv, I told you that you are stuck with me." She reassured her. "Plus, if you're an actual doctor then it just means that I can add more to my Christmas list, right? In that case you should be afraid."

"Yeah, I suppose so." She laughed lightly pulling her close to give her a quick kiss. Leave it to Natasha to be able to find the humor in this situation.

"Let's go get this shit show started and hope that there will be easy access to alcohol. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

_**A/N: We haven't seen the last of Evony, but the next few chapters will deal with the aftermath. Thanks again for reading :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

This is not how Tamsin wanted to spend her Saturday. She had only intended to finish up some paperwork, and maybe shoot a few games of pool with Dyson. Not driving the succubus's car back to the Dal to deal with whatever. As entertaining as it was to see her pinned to the floor, she knew what hurt Bo more was seeing how close Lauren and Kenzi had become even if they weren't themselves. Well, even as Natasha Kenzi still seemed very Kenzi like. Lauren on the other hand looked as though she could have taken the whole diner down without the blink of an eye. She was thankful now that she only received a slap when she admitted to kissing Bo, and nothing more from the doctor. Their memories might have been altered but it didn't change who they were deep down. Sometimes it revealed what they might not have otherwise done so by themselves. Tamsin was glad that she had opted to drive in front of Dyson. She didn't want the succubus to see the affection the women shared in front of her for the entire drive back.

After getting off the phone with Trick, Tamsin turned to Bo "He said that he'd have the Dal cleared and should have everything ready by the time we get there."

"That's good." Bo said with her head resting against the window. She had been quiet since they left the diner.

Looking away from the road for a moment, Tamsin asked "Do you..uh..want to talk about it or something?"

"Talk about what Tamsin? That my best friend and girlfriend or I guess ex girlfriend are in love with each other? I guess I deserve this on some level." She stated glumly.

"Oh, are we back to this being all about you again?" Tamsin asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?" Bo asked narrowing her eyes at the blonde.

"Why do you keep holding onto something that only makes you and everyone miserable?"

"Excuse me?" Bo asked with indignation. "I love Lauren and after this is all over..."

"What Bo? Things can go back to how they were? You keep acting like once they get their memories back that there will be some sort of magic reset button. Kenzi can go back to being your side kick. And Lauren? What? She'll go back to pining over you, having to watch you with others? I know it's weird to see them together, and yeah I'm sure it stings but it also kind of makes sense."

"Weird? Yeah it's beyond weird Tamsin! Kenzi didn't even like Lauren in the beginning...wait...how does it make sense?" Bo asked glaring in her direction.

"They're both survivors and have managed to thrive in a world that would rather see them fail. Even though their memories have been messed with, that part of them is still present. It was them against the world which makes for a strong bond."

"If only I hadn't have missed her awards ceremony, then she never would have gone with Taft."

"Then you shouldn't have missed it succubus." She drawled out, now regretting having asked in the first place.

"You were the one who said everyone was lying to me, and then there was the brawl at the bar that got me duped into..."

"Into lying to Lauren? At no part during the day did you ever tell her the truth. Instead you had her get her hopes up that you would arrive at any moment, then she just got tired of waiting. I may not do this relationship shit but what you had with Lauren always seemed to involve a lot of waiting on her part."

"Yeah...well...what do you know?"

Looking into Bo's eyes as she pulled into the parking lot. "That people change and just because you want something, doesn't make it so. That as fucked up as this has been but maybe...just maybe it's for the best. You might even find that you'll be happier too." She finished softly.

"Tamsin..."

"Enough of this touchy feely shit, I'm getting a drink."

Sighing to herself "That was short lived." But she agreed with Tamsin on one thing...a strong drink was needed at the moment.

* * *

"We're here." Dyson informed the women as the car came to a stop before getting out, and opening the back door for them.

"So this is it? All of our questions will be answered?" Olivia asked. Even though she was ready to learn the truth, she couldn't help but to feel nervous. She didn't know what was going to happen. Dyson had explained a little on the way. He told her that Bo was never a threat, and had been searching for Natasha for the last 6 months. He didn't say too much about Evony except that she tried to make Bo's life difficult in anyway she found possible. This led her to rethink all of her interactions with Evony, but the predominate emotion was hurt at feeling duped by someone she had thought of as her friend.

"Yes, it will all make sense soon enough." He reassured her.

Walking into the bar, they took in the surroundings. It was vacant except for the two women at the bar with drinks in hand.

"So is it always this busy or is this just for us?" Asked Natasha.

Bo chuckled "If you think it's busy now, you should see it on bingo night."

"Please tell me you're kidding." She said coming to lean on the bar in front of her.

Seeing her friends expression caused her to laugh even more. It felt good to be able to laugh this way after so long. She took in Kenzi's dressed down appearance in jeans and pair of converse. It was different but it was nice seeing this lightness about her.

Having witnessed the easy interaction between her girlfriend and Bo, Olivia could see that she was no threat. She wanted to apologize for her actions at the diner.

"Bo?" Olivia asked as she approached her with caution. She wasn't sure how it would be received and remembered how quickly she had backed Natasha with Evony.

Surprised that she was being spoken to she quickly faced her former lover, curious as to what she had to say.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier today. If I had known..."

"It's okay." She said resting her hand on forearm. "I understand now. If I had known what you had been told, believe me I wouldn't have approached."

Staring at the hand on her arm then again at Bo she felt the strongest sense of deja vu.

"I'm sorry but have we met before? I feel like I know you somehow. I just can't place it."

Giving her best dimpled smile Bo couldn't help but be slightly flirtatious. "Yeah, you could say that..." She couldn't help it. She had truly missed her but caught up in the moment she failed to realize that her touch lingered longer than it should have on her arm. This version of Lauren was more confident and not one to back down. Truthfully, it made her all the more sexier to Bo.

*Ahem* Clearing her throat, Natasha reached over taking ahold of Bo's hand to remove it. This wasn't the first time her girlfriend had been on the receiving end of this form of attention. She never knew what happened to that one waitress, but swore she saw her on the street one time only to have the woman immediately cross the street to avoid her.

"Need I remind you that she's taken?" She asked looking directly at Bo.

Raising her hands to placate her. "You're right, I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it. You're a lucky woman."

"I think I'm the lucky one." Olivia said gazing down at her girlfriend. Sure the woman before her was beautiful and charming in her own right, but she would take the no holds barred Natasha any day.

Tamsin reached over refilling Bo's drink to make it stronger before she yelled for Dyson.

"D-Man! Is this going to take all day or what?"

Finally Trick approached the front of the bar with Dyson in tow. He understood the irritation in Tamsin's voice after taking in the humans and his granddaughter's sullen expression behind her glass.

"Natasha, Olivia...I understand that you two had quite the day and are eager for answers. I'm afraid that what I have to say will not make a lot of sense, but I am asking you to trust me. Please have a seat." Motionioning behind him a female approached from the stairs.

They walked over to the couch and sat down waiting for the answers.

"Who is that?" Bo whispered to Tamsin. Taking in the stranger she was striking in her appearance with auburn hair that flowed past her shoulders, and eyes so deeply blue that you felt like you could lose yourself in them.

"That's what we call a Cognexia. They have the ability to restore memories."

Walking towards the women seated on the couch she held out her hand to introduce herself. Taking Lauren's hand first "My name is Elise. I know you don't remember me but you saved my sister a few years ago when everyone else gave up. I'm happy to return the favor to help you and your loved one here remember."

"So how this work? Are we going to do a Q&A? Drink some magic potion?" Natasha asked jokingly. She was starting to get nervous with everyone staring in their direction as though they expected some magic cloud to appear.

Olivia held onto Natasha's hand beginning to wonder too. "I don't understand. I have all of my memories it's Natasha that can't remember her life from 6 months ago. I'm not a doctor either."

Elise took a better at her as though she could read her thoughts. "Mmm...Natasha will be easier but you "she said looking even deeper into her eyes "will take a little more work."

Olivia was completely transfixed and was unable to look away from the woman. It felt as though she were hypnotized. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she looked away as Elise was now focused on the brunette.

"Your hands please?" She asked of Natasha.

With one quick glance towards her gilfriend she nodded her head, and accepted Elise's outstretched hands. As she looked into her eyes she felt herself become hypnotized too as though she couldn't move. She wasn't afraid, just suspended in the moment.

"_Memento te et eris tu qui omnia iterum_." (_Remember all who were you were and yourself you shall be again_) Elise stated in Latin as she continued to hold on to her hands.

She felt herself fall in even deeper as her mind became awash with memories of her past. Her life on the street to when she met Bo. Nate to the Garuda. The pain of being kidnapped from the kitsune and the Morrigan to being in the dungeon. To her life as Natasha with Olivia. She jumped up quickly yanking her hands away.

Bo quickly approached concerned about the reaction of her friend.

"Kenzi?" Bo asked hesitantly in case whatever had happened didn't work.

"Bo!" She said quickly engulfing her friend in a hug. "I didn't even know how much I've missed you until now! The last 6 months..." Kenzi blushed at this point as she remembered what those months entailed.

Before she could finish, Elise came forward grabbing Lauren by the hands. She knew that she needed to act quickly and with more force. Again, looking deeply into the blonde's eyes she uttered in Latin _"Et iterum rectae September praeteritorum reminiscitur exaudiuntur. Sicut esse debent et omnes." ("A past remembered incorrectly to be set right again. May all be as it was and should be.)_

Lauren's memories came at her in such a sheer amount of force that she started to shake. Her time in the war and as Karen. How Nadia was used as a pawn by the fae, and then tricked again by Taft. Bo and her love for her but also how she wasn't enough to the last 6 months with Natas..no Kenzi. To the true weight of Evony's deception. She pulled her hands away and tried to stand, but fell to her knees catching herself as she balanced on her hands.

Bo moved from her embrace to rush to Lauren, but Kenzi got to her as soon as her knees hit the floor. She pulled her into a hug and softly whispered that it was okay as she made small soothing motions on her back. She felt Lauren's shaking begin to subside and moved back to place a hand on her face.

"Hey you okay?"

Slowly nodding her head she placed a hand over Kenzi's. "Kenzi, everything you did..." she whispered referring to those nights when old memories from Afghanistan made themselves known to punching Evony.

"I would do it again." She whispered sincerely. "You know you're still stuck with me, right?"

Releasing a breath that she didn't even know she was holding, she leaned forward to kiss her quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Lauren, I know we have a lot to figure out but I also know that we have something here too. Just because we have our memories back, doesn't mean that we need to pretend like the last 6 months didn't happen."

Realizing where they were and who surrounded them, Lauren looked up into brown eyes that showed a world of hurt in them.

"Bo.."

Hale then arrived in the Dal looking sternly at Lauren.

"Doctor, I understand that you're back with us now. Memories intact?"

"Yes, Hale. She had her memories restored as of a few minutes ago. What is this about?" Tricked asked.

"She defied the Ash and now must pay the consequences. Arrest her." He said to the two men that were with him.

And that Lauren thought to herself was the cruel unforgivable twist of Evony's plan. She may not have known who she was for 6 months, she may have on occasion been haunted by the past, but it was still more free than she had been since becoming property of the light fae. To have the feeling of freedom revoked to go back to being owned burned through her. She decided in that moment that she would make Evony pay for it all, any any fae for that matter who got in her way.

* * *

_**A/N: So should Lenzi continue? What does Lauren have planned? Let me know your thoughts, and thanks again for reading! :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N A huge thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, and offered their opinions on how it should proceed too. When I started this story, I honestly had no idea how I wanted it to all play out. Now that I do, I have decided on a Lenzi endgame so if it's not your cup of tea then please read elsewhere. Ever since I read "Displacement" I became fascinated by this ship. No, it will never be cannon but that's the neat thing about fan fiction. **_

* * *

**_2 Weeks Later_**

Hale had kept Lauren confined to her lab and apartment for the last two weeks, and wouldn't even take a meeting with her until he saw fit. It wasn't the dungeon but it was still a reminder that she was owned.

She had no contact with anyone outside of those that she worked with in the lab, which only intensified the loneliness especially after having spent the last six months with Kenzi. She was surprised that she wanted to still try to be with her after their memories returned, but she believed that had more to do with it just having happened. Now though, with a little bit of time having passed she was sure the younger woman had a change of heart. Lauren didn't blame her but after everything with Bo last year, and now this she didn't know how much more she could possibly take. In those moments when she didn't have her science to distract her, it hurt to even breathe.

She thought of how the fae had robbed her of a life with Nadia and freedom. It felt like a repeat except Kenzi wasn't in a pod, but out there getting to live her life. While that made her happy, it stung because she wished that she could be out there living it with her.

Pouring herself another glass of wine, she was surprised to hear a quiet knock on the door.

"Bo? How did you get by the guards?"

"Really Lauren? You have to ask after at this time?" She smiled.

Nodding her head "Fair enough. So what are you doing here?" She asked as she walked back to the couch.

"It's been two weeks and I wanted to see how you were doing? You were gone for so long...and...how are you doing?" Bo was nervous. It had been a long time since it was just the two of them alone.

Lauren watched as Bo sat beside her on the couch. "I'm alive Bo but not much else."

Bo took in the circles under eyes and even noticed some weight loss. She looked so fit and healthy when she saw her last time, but could only imagine with everything that she had been through that eating wasn't high on her priorities.

"I also have another reason to be here. When you were gone, I thought of everything that I could have done differently. I love you Lauren and your happiness is important to me. I know that I was selfish and I'm so sorry for the hurt..."

"I love you too Bo, but we can't be together." Lauren knew that this talk needed to happen for both of them. "At the end of the day, your nature demands that you feed elsewhere. Don't you see? I can't give you what you need, just as you can't give me all that I need. You're going to live for centuries, and if we were together your need to feed elsewhere would only increase. There will always be something that comes up..."

"What is it that I can't give you? Being fae means I can be there for the rest of your life."

"Someone to grow old with me, Bo. Someone that understands what it means. As a fae, my time will be just a blink of an eye for you. I want someone who wants to spend the rest of their life with me, not just the remainder of mine." She looked away for a moment to collect her thoughts. "There will always be a part of me that loves you, and remain grateful for all the times you fought for me. It reminded me to fight for myself again. But to try to rekindle a relationship, why hurt ourselves all over again? We had our moment and now it's time to move on...the love that we still feel...it's time to let it evolve into something else." It was hard to say this without wanting to take Bo in her arms and saying to hell with it all. She did love her but it was a love with limits, and she wanted more.

"Why not turn yourself fae then it wouldn't be an issue of me having to feed elsewhere, and time would be on our side?" Bo knew that it wasn't a fair question but after the Taft incident she had to ask.

"Why do I keep being the one who needs to make sacrifices in order for us to be together?" She didn't mean for this to sound cruel in any way, but believed in the old adage of it's better to be hurt by the truth than comforted by a lie. Besides hadn't there been enough secrets already between them. "One thing I've always admired about you is your humanity, but to live for centuries I see how easy it is for fae to lose their sense of it."

"I understand what you're saying, I don't like it. If this is the right decision, why does it hurt?" She said with tears in her eyes as she looked at Lauren with matching tears of her own. She had a feeling even before she arrived at Lauren's apartment that this would be the end result, but she felt that she still needed this talk to happen. Things had been difficult before the break and she could either fight the issue, and lose Lauren completely or reluctantly accept it.

Reaching out to hold one of Bo's hands with her own, she brought it to her lips placing a gentle kiss on it. "Because this is the hardest part, letting go. I still want you in my life and I'll be here for you always, Bo. It's just time for us both to move on from this part of our story."

Nodding her head in agreement, Bo continued to stare at her for a moment longer. Leaning forward to where their foreheads rested against each other. "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to let me know. I may have been the first one to fight for you in a long time, but know that I won't ever stop having your back either." Placing the faintest of kisses against the doctor's lips one last time, Bo stood up from the couch and quietly left as she had entered.

Finishing the rest of her wine, Lauren knew she had done the right thing before making her way upstairs. She decided that enough was enough, and she needed rest to put a new plan into place.

* * *

**_Next Day at The Dal_**

"You're awfully quiet, Kenzi." Dyson observed as he sat next to her.

"Oh you know the usual story, girl has her memory wiped, falls unknowingly in love with her best friend's girl, memories returned only to have the woman she spent half a year with arrested by a species that predates humans, oh hey still in love with said woman and so is her best friend...ya know...typical movie of the week stuff." She grumbled before slamming her shot back down on the bar.

"Ah, that same old story." He chuckled. "So what are you going to do about it?"

She looked at him as though he had lost his mind. "You act as though I can do something about it, Dyson. It's been two weeks and I'm sure that's left her more than enough time to realize that she'd rather be with Bo. Besides, who am I to stand in her way?" She finished sadly.

"I have to say I was surprised at first but seeing you two together, it makes sense."

"Natasha and Olivia made sense. Kenzi and Lauren...yeah not so much. She's this brainiac doctor and I'm..."

"A remarkable human being who always finds a way out of a bad situation, extremely loyal, and who loves deeply. Someone who saved my life, returned my love to me..."

"Who knew wolves could be so sentimental?" She asks slapping him on the arm.

"I also see someone willing to forsake her happiness so that Bo can be happy." He added looking directly at her.

"That's what best friends do, Dyson. You step aside..."

"...and make sure that your best friend gets the girl because you realize it would make them both happy." Bo said as she joined them at the bar.

"Bo?" Kenzi asked confused.

Raising her hand to silence Kenzi she said "I admit that this is difficult for me, but I'm not going to be the reason you two _aren't_ together. You left Nate to stay with me, Kenz. I know that you would do the same again, but I don't want you too this time."

Tearfully she said "I appreciate that Bo and I love you all the more for it, but I don't think that's even a possibility. Besides, it's been two weeks..."

"Kenzi," Bo said reaching out to grip the younger girl's shoulders "shut up before I change my mind."

Looking at her for a good long moment, she accepted it. "Deal Bobolicious. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to run to the little girl's room for a moment." All of the alcohol that she had consumed in the last hour, now making itself known.

Watching Kenzi walk away, Dyson poured a shot for Bo.

"That was awfully big of you, Bo. I must say I'm a little impressed."

"We all have to grow up sometime, right? Besides, I wouldn't be the first person here to accept friendship once a relationship was over.' She said looking at him directly.

Raising his shot glass to hers he said "It's not so bad once you get used to it."

* * *

Walking into the Ash's chambers, Lauren did all that she could to suppress an eye roll with all of the pomp & circumstance. The same fae who spent his time being Dyson's shadow and ladies man, now looking sternly at her from his desk.

"Take a seat Dr. Lewis, we have much to discuss."

Giving him a look as she sat down. "By all means, proceed Ash."

"I hardly think you having an attitude is called for Doctor."

"Oh cut the crap, Hale..I'm sorry Ash." This time she didn't bother to suppress her eye roll. "The only reason I'm here is because of your fragile ego."

"Fragile ego? I'd be careful if I were you. You disobeyed a direct order..."

"Or what? What could you possibly do that hasn't been done to me? Hmm...yeah I disobeyed a direct order and saved the fae yet again as a result of it. The human doctor saving the fae and your ass yet again."

"Save my ass? You have any idea how the Elders have been on it to see you punished?"

"The Elders who always call on me when they can't figure out what's wrong."

"Lauren, you weren't there. The fae were calling for blood once it was discovered that it was your name on the vial. Evony had them whipped into a frenzy." He said it as Hale her friend and not the Ash this time.

"Tell them that you sent me there. It will be no different then when you sent me undercover at Hecubua. Make them suspicious of Evony too."

"Go on..."

"Think about it, Hale. You don't have to prove anything, you just have to cast enough doubt. You invited her to show goodwill. She flashed the vial around with my name on it, and then later had my memories altered. It almost looks as though she has something to hide."

"That might actually work. I forget how smart you are sometimes, Lauren." He smiled as he came around to sit on the edge of his desk.

"Mmm...consider this then before you decide to revoke my privileges next time. I cured the fae virus in the Congo, I am the go to source next to Trick when it comes to all things fae, I created a chemical compound that took out fae without even trying, and turned a human into a hybrid. Think of what I could do if I actually tried, Hale." She watched as his smile disappeared quickly. "So here's what's going to happen. I am now a ward of the Ash in name only. I expect back pay for my years of service, and an all expense paid month vacation once a year."

Standing up fully now, he asked "Anything else?"

"Yes, I intend fully to make Evony pay and it would be a mistake for anyone to get in my way. Oh and here" she handed him a piece of paper "I would like these items returned to me. You can find them in the apartment I had in Montreal."

"You can't just go after the leader of the dark. I'm not saying that as the Ash..."

"I appreciate the concern, but it's not necessary. Now unless you have anything else in mind, I have a medical lab to run." She said standing up to meet him eye to eye before turning to walk out of his chambers.

There haven't been many times in his life that he has felt afraid, but for the first time in a long time the woman that had stood before him frightened him. He was many things, but a fool wasn't one of them. Looking down at her list he saw browsed the listed items, but the last one he didn't understand. He wondered aloud "What's wrong with the coffee table she has now?"

* * *

_**A/N: So there you have it. I love doccubus as much as the next person (also copdoc & levony too), but there are already so many wonderfully done stories about them. I wanted this one to be different. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Thanks again for all of the reviews and taking the time to read this story :)**_

* * *

As evening approached Lauren opted to return to her apartment earlier than normal. She wanted to do a little research and didn't need any eyes over her shoulder. Relieved that Hale no longer had the guards posted outside her door she was surprised to see it open with Dyson inside.

"Dyson? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" She asked with her brow furrowed.

"Dr. Lewis, so good to see you. I'm actually working a case and need you to look over a body for me."

"I'm off for the day, can this wait till tomorrow?" She sighed as she wanted to start her side project.

"I'm afraid not, please Lauren."

Looking at Dyson expectantly as he just stood there. "Dyson?"

"Yeah?"

"The case file?" Granted this wasn't the first time she had reviewed a body for him, but why was he acting so strange.

"Oh, yeah...uh...must have left it in my car. I'll be right back." He walked to the door as Lauren just stood there looking at him. "Um..the sooner you take a look the better."

Looking even more confused she started to unzip the bag and about jumped out of her skin as Kenzi sprang out.

"Oh thank God I didn't know much longer I could have stayed in there." She said with a hand on her chest.

"Kenzi? What...?" She looked towards Dyson only to see that he had gone closing the door behind him.

"Hey" she said softly "miss me by any chance?"

"More than you know." She said still in disbelief that she she said before her. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she reached out a hand to help the younger girl off the table. "So, what's this about? Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, something happened or rather I realized something." She chuckled nervously.

"What?" Lauren asked searching the younger woman's face.

Taking a deep breath as she stood before her. "I needed to see you to tell you...this all went a lot easier in my mind." she said her nerves once again getting the best of her.

"Kenzi, I know it's okay."

"You do?" Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. If she knew, then why...

"Yes, I do." She smiled sadly. "I know that what you said after our memories were returned was based off of residual feelings from our time in Montreal. I wasn't expecting to see you again, except in passing." Tucking her hands in her lab coat pockets and looking towards the floor. "Oh and I'm not on lock down anymore so you don't have to sneak back out in a body bag."

"Oh, so your feelings...then..were only for Natasha? Of course, well I should go then and let you get back to" she waved a hand around "whatever. And here I thought I was being oddly romantic by sneaking in to tell you...you know what? Never mind. I'll see you around, Lauren." With a nod of her head she wanted nothing more than to leave the place as quickly as possible.

Confused by Kenzi's behavior she thought that she would be relieved. Grabbing her arm as she attempted to walk by. "Kenzi, what is it? I thought you'd be relieved to know that I didn't expect anything of you?" Processing the entirety of what she said "Wait? Romantic?"

"Lauren, I spent the last six months by your side and four of those completely smitten with you. I've never felt so loved and happy in my life, and now that I have my memories back I know that to be the case."

"Kenzi, I..uh.."

"No, it's okay. I guess I just hoped that when you said you missed me too that it was more than as a friend. Silly me, huh?" Walking towards the door she noticed the different yet recognizable furniture. Stopping she turned around to face Lauren "Hey isn't that our coffee table? Why do you have mmph.."

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Lauren surged forward kissing her with all of the passion that she thought she'd never again get to experience. Wrapping her arms around her, she didn't stop kissing until the need to breathe became an issue.

"What I said was that I missed you more than you could know. It's been so hard being without you but I thought that..." Seeing the love reflected back at her in blue eyes she shook her head "It's not important, you're here and that's all that matters." She said as she leant her head against the brunette's.

Nodding in agreement she was silent for a moment from the roller coaster of emotions having gone from excited to deflated to relieved to knowing she didn't want to be anywhere else. Looking up at Lauren she asked "How did you get our stuff here?"

Blushing slightly "I put a request in to have it delivered along with a few other pieces."

Stepping away to walk to the table, allowing her hand to pass over the bullet hole from their one misadventure she blushed. "Why?"

"Because" she said walking up to her and wrapping her arms around her from behind "I can't remember a time in my life that I've ever been that happy, and I just wanted to have a reminder of it. That it actually existed and that I didn't just imagine it."

"You didn't by chance also ask for..."

"The bed. Mmm..." placing a few kisses alongside her neck "I could tell you but I'd much rather show you."

Turning in her arms "Now that you mention it, I am feeling a little light headed."

"Then by all means you should lie down and I say that as your doctor of course." She said enjoying this playful banter between them.

"Doctor, huh?"

"Yes, but just so you know" she said leaning to whisper her in her ear "I may have a uniform or two here as well." She smirked down at the girl loving the desire that reflected in her eyes.

"Is that right, well..." she said jumping into a surprised Lauren's arms "as long as you can carry me up those stairs then I'm all yours."

* * *

Kenzi awoke in the early morning hours surprised to find herself in bed alone, and that it was still dark outside. The sound of voices downstairs caught her attention, she got up slowly to the top of them. Who would Lauren be talking to at this hour? She contemplated going down there until she recognized the other voice belonged to Tamsin.

"You want me to what, doc? Are you crazy?" She couldn't believe what had been requested of her.

"Matter of opinion, Tamsin. But yes I need you to get this for me since I don't have access to the dark fae labs."

"I can't believe you're asking me to do this." She honestly didn't either and why at this hour? Okay, that she did get since the subject matter was sensitive.

"Then you're mistaken if you think that I'm asking. I'm telling you what I need and I expect you to do it." She said with exhaustion lining her words.

Kenzi was sure that even though she couldn't see Tamsin that her expression matched her own. She wasn't used to hearing Lauren talk to anyone like that, but it was definitely a welcomed change.

"Is that right?" Tamsin scoffed "you've got some balls on you..."

"No, Tamsin you're not using your full intellectual capacity if you are under the impression that I am in anyway afraid of you."

"You shouldn't mess with a valkyrie." She warned taking a step towards her.

"Just as you shouldn't mess with me. I know all about your kind and what you're capable of but can you honestly say the same of me?" She asked with her brow arched.

Sighing out loud she had to admit that Lauren had a point. Hell, she could lock Lauren in a room without her lab materials and she was sure that the human would find a way to Macguyver some shit before she came straight for her.

"Are you even going to tell me what this is about? Why not ask Vex?"

"Vex?" she laughed "are you kidding me? I'd like to keep this secret not make it known to the world. As far as it's purpose, it's better that you don't know."

"And if I don't agree?"

"You will." Lauren smirked at her.

"What makes you so sure?" Tamsin was really annoyed with her arrogance.

"Because we both know that Evony won't stop. Not until Bo suffers, you too for not arresting Kenzi at the diner, and most of all she'll want some sort of revenge for the well deserved punch that she received. I don't want anything to happen to Bo, and I refuse to let anything happen to Kenzi."

"I do this and we're even then, right?"

"Even?" Lauren asked confused.

"For me coming over here..." She motioned with her hands "to rile you up about the kiss I had with Bo."

"Oh...that." She sighed out loud "That kiss only confirmed what I knew all along. It hurt at the time but I've made my peace with it. But Tamsin?"

"Yeah?"

"You even look at Kenzi in any way that's not platonic and I'll make sure that I live long enough for you to regret it not only in this life, but your next one too." She promised looking Tamsin dead in the eyes.

The dark fae stepped back slightly startled by the sheer look of fierceness in the doctor's eyes. She in no way doubted her words. Tamsin had no idea what Lauren had in store for Evony, and if she actually cared she might have felt concerned for the Morrigan.

"Deal." Nope, not ever making that mistake again she thought to herself. She turned to leave when Lauren stopped her.

"Oh, and the sooner the better." Okay, she didn't need to add anything really but just for that added annoyance in Tamsin's eyes was well worth it.

After hearing the door close, Kenzi made her way downstairs. She thought for a moment of going back to bed, to feign ignorance of the events downstairs but didn't want that to lead them to keeping secrets from each other.

"Damn babe, I don't know whether to be scared or turned on by you going all hulk on Tammers."

Turning to the sound of her voice, Lauren was surprised to see the younger woman awake.

"I'm surprised that you're up." She said as walked towards her to wrap her in an embrace.

"You're surprised? I go to sleep after ...a rather few intense hours with you ...then wake up to hear you asking Tamsin to retrieve something?"

"Well, apparently I didn't wear you out enough so why don't we..."

"As enticing as that sounds, Lauren...no" She looked around before making eye contact again with her girlfriend "I know that you're trying to protect me, but what I really need from you is open and honest communication. Not trying to throw insults around but you forget I had front row seat to you and Bo telling everyone else what you should have told each other. I don't want that for us. No secrets, okay?"

Looking at Kenzi for a long moment she agreed with her. "You're right. I do have a plan in place because I'm afraid that she'll always go out of her way to make our lives difficult. Being in the fae world, I'm used to having to look over my shoulder but this is too much. I know that I can't leave the fae but I want a life as normal as possible with you."

Even though the night had gone well (okay freaking amazing) and she heard Lauren's threat to Tamsin, it was still hard to believe. "Really? So no regrets that I'm here instead of..."

"None." She said without a moment's hesitation. "And when this is all over, we are going to take a vacation far away from here."

As excited as she was at the idea, she didn't want to feel like she was mooching off of the the doctor. She wanted to be able to contribute as well.

Seeing the unexpected response, she inquired "I thought you might like that? Unless you wanted something different?"

"No, it's great but.." she sighed "I don't want it to be just you paying for everything." She really needed to search for new cases for their business, or see if Trick would allow her to help out at the bar. Okay, maybe just focus on getting the investigation business up again.

"Ah, well allow me to put your mind at ease." She then explained all that had transpired in the Ash's chambers the other day to a very shocked Kenzi.

"I almost wish I could have been there to see you being so badass. What made you act on this now? Why not before yesterday?"

"I went in there yesterday feeling as though I had nothing left to lose. I hadn't counted on you still feeling the same after everything." She said quietly.

She hadn't seen this level of vulnerability in Lauren since their time in Montreal. She had seen glimpses of it here and there before Lauren had been Olivia, but she only ever offered peaks behind her walls.

"And now that I'm here and you know that you're really stuck with me?"

"It means that I can breathe without it hurting again. That I really am the lucky one here and it seems as though you'll never let me get away with anything." She finished with a smile before she leaned down to give Kenzi a lingering kiss.

"Mmm..lucky huh? How about..." She yawned from lack of sleep.

"How about we both go back to bed, and in the morning I will make you breakfast?"

"Deal but don't think I'm letting you off the hook about this plan just because you're making promises of food." She warned with a raised eyebrow.

Leaning forward to place a kiss on her brow she agreed. "Let me put a few more pieces into place, and I promise that there will be no secrets." She meant it too. It would be difficult but she didn't want to go through another relationship where secrets created an unnecessary emotional distance.

As Kenzi laid asleep against the blonde's shoulder, Lauren knew that this would be her one and only chance to take Evony down. If she failed in her quest, she knew that she would not have a second chance as the Morrigan would come at her with full force. Happy to have the younger woman in her arms, Lauren finally relented when it came time to sleep and smiled knowing that it was only one chance that she needed.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, I struggled more with this chapter than with the others. I wanted for them to have a chapter where they could just be with each other since it had been two weeks. So if it doesn't flow all that well, my apologies. I'm always open to hear any constructive feedback especially since some that follow this story do their own writing as well. Thanks again for reading!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Huge thanks to all of those that have left reviews, and constructive feedback! I was a little at a loss as to how to proceed when it was suggested that I explore the depth of Kenzi & Lauren a tad more. I hope that I was able to accomplish that with this chapter. Again, thank you all for your continued support, it means more than you know :)**_

* * *

As Kenzi awoke the next morning, she delighted in the feel of Lauren wrapped behind her. Taking the hand that lay leisurely across her hip, she brought it to her lips for a kiss before hugging it to her chest.

"Mmm...good morning." Lauren said as she pulled the younger woman closer to her. She basked in the moment, appreciating the feel of her in her arms. She knew that they needed to talk, but for now she was going to revel in the reprieve.

Rolling over to face her, Kenzi looked in her eyes allowing herself to feel the love that shone in them.

Smiling she said, "So about this breakfast..."

"Yes," the blonde chuckled lightly "I keep my promises. I will start on it now."

"Speaking of promises, I take it that you'll fill me on what you asked...sorry...demanded of Tamsin?" She asked with an arch of her brow.

Taking a slow breath, she agreed. "I will but coffee and breakfast first, okay?"

"Please tell me your coffee is as good as your cooking."

"Even better." She assured her before leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

After the dishes had been cleared away, the couple made their way to the couch. Lauren took advantage of the her new status in the lab to call in for the day. Tucking one leg under her, leaning on her elbow on the back of the couch she watched as Kenzi mirrored her position.

"So..." Lauren drew out slowly "You want to know what I requested of Tamsin?"

"Yes, among other things." She replied suddenly finding the upholstery more interesting.

"Other things?" Taking her hand it forced the younger girl to look up at her. "Kenzi, what is it? You know you can tell me anything."

Smiling at her as she remembered Olivia saying those words to her before she had brought up her concerns over Evony. Nodding her head "I know, it's just...I mean...it's been a hell of year, huh? Who would have thought that the smoking hot Russian and the sexy doctor would be a couple? I want this "she said without any doubt lacing her words "but I don't know where we go from here. Now that we're back with the fae."

"Why did you come here yesterday? After two weeks, I thought it would have given you time to regroup. Realize that this was..."

"The most I've ever felt loved and wanted? I don't like how Evony went about it, but at the same time would we have gotten together otherwise? I mean I just thought that it would always be you and Bo going back & forth. The first week I tried to tell myself that it was joke at our expense, but she only messed with our memories. Our emotions that developed were all us, even as different versions of ourselves. You were still this lonely person who suffered alone, yet so strong at the same time. I knew that I could trust you and it...was the most normal that I've ever felt. Even though we both could feel that something was off, I was happy. You protected me when you had no reason to, and never asked for anything in return. Do you know what the means to someone like me? My own mother wouldn't protect me..." She looked away at that moment.

"Kenzi" Lauren whispered, her heart going out to her.

"Let me finish, please?" Seeing the blonde nod her head she continued. "When I thought that you no longer shared the same feelings, I was ready to find a way to kill Evony myself. I mean there was no guarantee that you would feel the same, but I still had to take the chance. And I know you want your revenge and even though Bo gave me her okay...I can't help but to feel guilty." She finished quietly.

"I want this too and it's not revenge that's driving me. I just know that Evony will always find a way to disrupt whatever happiness we find. You're right that Evony did help bring us together, but isn't the reason why. Even before she kidnapped us, I always admired that you spoke your mind..." seeing Kenzi's raised eyebrows "even if it lacked tact most of the time." She finished with a smile. "But as different as we may be we're also alike in that we survived in worlds that would have preferred if we fail. As far as Bo, I won't lie...I do love her but I also recognized that there was no happy ending there. You see me, Kenzi, even when I do my best to hide. You don't allow me to retreat. You protect me too even when its from myself. Our time as Natasha & Olivia, let me know that I couldn't go back to the way it was before."

"Then why did you say that you only expected to see me in passing if you couldn't go back?"

"I was used to seeing Bo with others when we were together, but I wouldn't have handled it as well with you. We're not some tragic love story filled with angst over not being enough for each other. As you said, even if we didn't quite know who we were, we were still happy. I still knew where I stood at the end of the day with you, even on those nights I slept on the couch."

Laughing for a moment, she turned serious to ask "So this plan you have isn't a suicide mission?"

"Not anymore." She answered squeezing the hand that held a little tighter.

* * *

"Bo, always such a lovely surprise to see you." Trick welcomed her as she walked up to the bar. She smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Everything okay?"

"Did you know that when I was in the Dawning, that was the moment Dyson confessed he had his love back?"

"Not the most ideal timing." Shaking his head over the wolf's actions.

"He said that he didn't like that I was with Lauren, but that he respected it. I'm trying to do the same thing with Lauren and Kenzi. I thought that by doing the right thing that it wouldn't hurt as much. I watched Kenzi for the first week as she tried to hide behind her jokes, the same way Lauren used to hide behind her research." She huffed.

"Not so different after all. I can only imagine how Kenzi survived living on the streets as well as Lauren surviving with the fae those first few years. The fact that she's head of the light fae lab, quite a feat for a human. Now that she has the ability to create a hybrid? Well, lets just say that it's a good thing that she's back under the protection of the light fae."

"Don't you mean back in her cage?" She asked with a hint of bitterness.

"Call it want you want, Bo. But without the protection she's as good as dead. She knows too much and there's the possibility that she could be captured to do who know what. Somehow though, I don't think you came all this way to discuss fae politics."

"You're right, Trick. I..uh..just needed to do some research on a case that I'm working, and since Kenzi didn't come home last night from Lauren's..."

"Ah, you know why don't we go take a look and I'll see if I can help."

* * *

"Not now? Lauren, tell me you weren't serious!" She asked her eyes wide with disbelief.

"If you want me to lie, then I wasn't..."

"Why? I mean...how could you be so selfish? Why ask for an all expense paid vacation?!" It then dawned on her. "Wait, it was going to be your last before you could carry whatever it was out?"

"I was tired of hurting and the last thing I wanted was to be captured yet again." She answered looking down, now feeling a bit ashamed over her original plan.

"Aarrggh, I'm so upset with you right now! I can't believe..." she whispered "...that would have killed me."

"Hey I'm not going anywhere okay?" She pulled Kenzi towards her to envelop her in a hug. "You being here gave me a reason again. I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry I was at my breaking point. I couldn't go back to a solitary existence."

"Promise?" She asked locking her eyes with Lauren.

"Promise. That's why I've already been thinking of a different way, which is why I called Tamsin."

"Do you think we can trust her?" She was unsure even though the dark fae was the reason Bo was able to find her during the kitsune incident.

"I think she wants Evony out of the way just as much as I do." Reaching for her phone as she felt it vibrate she saw that she had a text from the dark fae

_Meet me at the Dal in 20! T_

* * *

They arrived at the Dal surprised to see that Trick wasn't at the bar. Taking a seat Lauren glanced at her watch. "She should be here in a few."

Kenzi had gone behind the bar instead of waiting. "What will the lovely doctor have this evening?" She asked needing to lighten the moment after learning of her girlfriend's original line of thinking.

Grinning, she leaned forward on the bar. "Mmm..what do you suggest?"

"Oh, I have all kinds of ideas." She flirted back with a wink. "Not sure if you're quite ready to hear them all yet."

"Is that so? I would love to hear them all, but for now a glass of white will work."

Making a show of pouring a glass, they hadn't noticed Bo standing at the top of the stairs. She watched them as they interacted and yeah it still hurt. How the hell did Dyson do this? Maybe she understood a little though because they looked so happy. Baby steps she told herself. She took a step to approach when she saw a pissed off looking Tamsin make a beeline for them. She narrowed her eyes as she took a step back.

"Here, Tamsin." Kenzi said she she slid the Valkyrie a shot of vodka. "Looks like you could use it."

Slamming the shot down she glared at Lauren. "Whatever this is better work especially with what I had to do!"

"You merely had to retrieve it. I don't understand..." She was confused as to why she was acting this way.

"Skunk ape." Tamsin interrupted indicating she wanted another shot.

"Skunk ape? What does that have to do.."

"The lab tech that caught me sneaking out was close to calling security. I had to pretend that I was looking for her, but since she didn't believe me...I grabbed her and kissed her."

Spitting out her drink Lauren let out a hearty laugh. "You didn't? Babe, just give her the whole bottle." She said she continued to laugh.

"Kenzi, what are you doing behind my bar? And what is that smell?" Trick asked reappearing from downstairs.

"Oh you think that's funny? I can still smell her and not in a good way!" She fumed as she chugged from the bottle.

This only caused Lauren to laugh even more. "I think that you may have to burn your clothes!"

"You don't say?" She asked with a wicked grin. "Have you ever kissed a skunk ape?"

"No! And why would I want to-"

"Oh shit!" Kenzi said realizing what was about to happen.

Tamsin moved forward placing one hand on the doctor's face and the other on her hip before kissing her with such force that the bar stool moved. She would have fallen if not for the other blonde's grip.

Shoving the Valkyrie back. "Tamsin! What the hell?!" She demanded before grabbing the bottle to drink from it for a moment.

Bo watched frozen in place as the scene unfolded before her. She was going to march up there until she noticed Tamsin slip a vial into Lauren's front pocket.

"Now we're even." She laughed to herself. "You didn't lose anything did you? Make sure you have everything you need, doc."

Puzzled yet maintaining eye contact Lauren felt her front pocket. "Seems I have everything I need."

Nodding the dark fae finished the bottle before leaving to take a scalding hot shower and most likely burn her clothes.

Kenzi realized that the kiss was a ruse, but she couldn't help but to feel annoyed. "Well, why don't we head back because I am not touching you until you've scrubbed down in case any of that" she made a circular motion with her hand" is on you and I've calmed down enough to where I don't want to kick Tamsin's ass."

"You know a good way to channel that aggression..." Lauren started as they left the Dal.

Slowly Bo came out of her hiding space as she watched Trick wipe down the bar, and spray to relieve the area of the smell. She was now aware that Lauren may have some sort of plan in place, and most likely against the Morrigan if it required something of Tamsin. Whatever it was...she wanted in on it too.

* * *

_**Thanks again for taking the time to read!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_** I feel so incredibly lucky to have people continue to follow this story as well as to leave reviews. I honestly didn't expect this much considering the ship, so again massive thanks to you all!**_

* * *

_One Week Later_

Lauren was in the shower, when a knock sounded on the door. Expecting it to be take out Kenzi thought nothing of it as she opened the door. Not looking up she asked " How much do I owe you?"

"An explanation would be nice."

"Bo? Uh..hi..I'm surprised to see you not in a bad way or anything, but uh..."

"Kenzi, breathe." Bo laughed as she interrupted the younger girl's nervous rambling.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped aside to motion her friend inside.

"Can I get you anything to drink? Would you like to sit down?" She tried to get her nerves under control, but to no avail. Here she was with her best friend before her as her girlfriend was upstairs, had this been a year ago the roles would have been reversed.

Noticing the discomfort, Bo reached out to place her hand on Kenzi's arm. "Relax, please. I'm not here to take back my okay or anything. I saw what happened last week at the Dal."

Breathing a sigh of relief. "Oh, that..wait I didn't see you?"

"Babe?" Lauren called as she descended down the stairs. "Is the food here yet? I am starving...uh..Bo what a surprise."

Bo couldn't help but to flinch internally somewhat over the term of endearment, and close her eyes to contain the flash of blue with Lauren's choice of attire. She could always rock an undershirt along with the incredibly short boy shorts. The couple recognized the look so instead of making it anymore awkward Lauren mentioned checking the bathroom light before reemerging in a sweatshirt and pajama bottoms.

"Bo was just telling me that she saw what happened in the Dal." Kenzi said quietly.

"Oh.."

"Yeah, oh. So what was in that vial and what are you up to? Before you tell me it's none of my business, I'm not going to having you do something that can result in either of you being hurt or worse."

Lauren motioned for Bo to take a seat so that they could talk as Kenzi went to the kitchen to retrieve some much needed wine.

"New furniture? It's nice." She said as way to make small talk. Her eyes swept over it all catching the irregularity in the coffee table. Her eyes narrowed and looked at the blonde with a questioning look. She noticed the blush and aura spike so she decided that she didn't want to know.

Sitting in the arm chair adjacent to the couch, Lauren thought best on how to approach the matter. She wanted to be honest but was still cautious at the same time.

Setting the three wine glasses down, Kenzi sat beside Bo as she filled them smiling as she did so. Kenzi was still Kenzi, but there was something different to her. More of a calm and grounded presence than she had never seen before in her.

"About what you saw, Bo.." This time the knock on the door was the food delivery.

"You know what? I should probably go. I didn't mean to interrupt dinner." Before she could stand though, Kenzi placed her hand on Bo.

"Stay, please? Besides it's just pizza." Kenzi had missed Bo but aside from a few run ins at the crack shack to change out clothes, she hadn't seen much of her.

Seeing her ex's hesitation, Lauren spoke up. "She's right. Stay. That way I have time to explain."

Kenzi shot Lauren a grateful smile as she answered the door.

"I'm sure Tamsin's display may have left you asking a few questions." She said as she placed the pizza box on the table.

"No, that was...okay yeah that was surprising. I want to know what she gave you. I'm surprised that she even agreed to help you in anyway."

"I didn't give her much of a choice and with her having access to the dark fae labs, it was really my only option. Plus, she'll benefit from this as well."

Okay, that was an answer that Bo didn't expect. Setting her glass down, she could only look questionably at Lauren.

"By removing Evony from power." Lauren said evenly.

They both watched as her eyes grew big with surprise. "Shit! You're not serious! Lauren, that's something.."

"It's something that I'm fully capable of doing, and nothing or no one will stop me. Her reign of feeling like she can continue to fuck with my life and those I love is over."

"And then what? Some other fae will just take her place? How do you know that whoever it is won't be worse?"

"It's a chance I'm willing to take."

The silence was charged for a few moments. Bo couldn't believe Lauren's attitude concerning it all but at the same time she supposed she could believe it after all that the fae put her through.

Looking back at the blonde. "So in your plan you live, right? This isn't some martyr bullshit."

She caught the exchange between them causing her eyes to narrow.

"Yes," she said her eyes locked on Kenzi to reaffirm the sentiment.

"Lauren?" Bo asked worriedly.

"Yes, Bo." Looking in her direction once again. "I will make sure that whatever happens will be untraceable to me. As far as the vial, it is a sample of Evony's blood. I assumed that the dark fae labs similar to the light keep samples of the Elders as well as other high ranking members. I will create a formula that will work to unlock her DNA structure, and take away her powers."

Kenzi nodded in understanding. "How will you get it to her though? It's not as though she would trust you to give her an injection."

"That I am still working on.."

"Why now instead of anytime before this?" Bo asked.

"Because she'll never allow me to have a moment's happiness, not since..."

"Since what, babe?" Kenzi asked softly seeing Lauren's internal struggle.

Draining the rest of her wine glass before she began. "After Nadia woke up, it became more obvious that whatever we once had was gone. I tried to get past it but" shaking her head "anyways, I was doing research at the Dal on my own. I wasn't paying attention on my way home when I was grabbed and forced into a limo...the Morrigan's limo."

"What? Why didn't you tell me or hell even Lachlan?" Bo asked irritated that she was now only finding out about it.

"Are you kidding me?" Lauren scoffed "And get risked getting tossed in the dungeons again? No thanks. He already threatened to kill me if I went anywhere near her." Seeing their confused looks she explained "I told him that if he continued to refuse to help me with Nadia that I would take my services to the dark."

"Wow, I'm impressed." Kenzi said smiling at her. "So she put you in the limo to what?"

"To offer me a deal. If I left the Light, she would help me with Nadia by giving her a fresh start. Of course I wanted that for her, the guilt was becoming too much, but I wasn't going to leave. At least with the Light, I knew the perimeters of my cage. No telling what the Dark would have me do. Plus, the Light would have seen it as a betrayal and ordered me killed on sight."

Even though Lauren was done speaking, Kenzi knew that there was more to the story. The blonde met her gaze and gave a soft shake of her head as discreetly as possible. She nodded in return before glancing back over at Bo who had thankfully missed it. She was lost in her own thoughts painting new colors over the past with this information.

"Did she ever try anything else?" Bo finally coming to attention once again.

"No, after the battle with Garuda I would see her from time to time. Either parked outside of the Dal or if I was out in public."

"Why didn't you ever say anything? I would've..."

"There was nothing that you could have done, Bo. It's not a crime to park, it was just her way of letting me know that she was watching. Classic textbook of intimidation to make me feel less safe."

Standing up to pace as she was growing increasingly frustrated. Not only with the information but herself too. How did she not notice? Then again, there was a lot of things that she didn't pay attention to even when it was right in front of her.

"I don't get why she has to be this way. I mean what's the point?" She asked raising her hands.

"Because she can..." Kenzi whispered.

"What?!" Bo and Lauren exclaimed in unison. They both knew it wasn't an observation but something she herself had experienced.

"When you went to Taft's, it was at that time that Evony had called for a war on claimed humans. I was taken to the back and tied up, where she attempted to give me some laser treatment a la a tazer gun but it failed. She wasn't able to harm me because Hale had slipped the twig of Zamora into my pocket."

Angry at what she heard her attention caught on the last part. "Do you still have it?"

"Not unless you have my outfit from that day." She laughed.

"In that case, we're in luck." Seeing her girlfriend's amused expression. "I..uh..thought you might want it back when I put my request in with Hale."

"Mmhmm...sure you did" Kenzi said with a wink.

Chuckling lightly at having been caught she looked up to catch the look in Bo's eyes. It was a mixture of longing from memories past, but the acceptance of how it is now shone through the most.

"I know you don't owe me anything, but I want in on this too. It wasn't until tonight that I realized the other counties I've been to, the dark there merely keep to their side of things. Evony seems to make everything regarding us personal." Breathing in for a moment. "You two deserve to live the rest of your lives with as much happiness as possible. I love you both enough to see that it happens. I will do my best to fight for you two always. So please, keep me in the loop." Her arms were soon filled by a tiny brunette hugging her fiercely.

Touched by her words, Lauren could only nod before speaking. "Absolutely, Bo. In the meantime though..."

"I know. No one needs to know. Well, I should really get going now. Thanks for the food and great company." She smiled at them both sincerely.

"I'll walk you out Bobo" The girl said stepping back from her to loop their arms together.

Lauren busied herself with tidying up, preoccupied in her thoughts of tests to run. She was also processing her emotions over Bo's visit. Hearing the door close, she turned to find Kenzi walking towards her.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around her. "Better than okay actually. Dinner with my girl and my bestie even if it was a bit awkward. I know that it won't always be that way. I've been feeling a bit guilty over me being with you. I hadn't realized that I've been avoiding her because of it. She reassured me though that I didn't need to. We have plans to do dinner and have a movie night tomorrow."

"I think that's great! It will give me a chance to get some work done too." She said before leaning down to give a now slightly offended Kenzi a kiss.

"Say what now?" Slapping her girlfriend lightly on the arm now.

Laughing lightly in response "I wasn't complaining, it's just that when you're here it's hard for me to concentrate on anything else. Besides, why would I want to?"

"Oh check you being all smooth doctor." She teased a bit before the night's earlier conversation replayed in her mind. "Lauren, earlier when you said that Evony had you in her limo, it just wasn't your..."

"No, it wasn't but..."

"That scar you have on your wrist?" She asked before caressing it lightly with her thumb "It's from her, isn't it?"

Lauren wanted nothing more than to jerk her hand away due to the memories it stirred up. She understood the importance of not hiding, especially since she was with someone who's love acted as balm for the troubled parts of her soul. "Yeah, I refused her advances. Lets say that she didn't take rejection well. If my help hadn't been needed with the Garuda who knows? I couldn't tell Bo."

"She would have gone full blue eyed succubus on her." The brunette's eyes flashed in anger, but she kept it in check as now was not the time. If someone comes to you with part of themselves to bare, then they were to be treated gently. Anger had no place in this moment. "You realize though that this makes me want to kill her?" She asked softly.

"I know the feeling but I think there are far worse things in a fae's existence than death. They live for so long that they lose their fear of it."

"True, they act as though death is a far better fate than dare I say it human?" Kenzi mocked with feigned disgust, hand over her chest." Seeing Lauren pause she studied her for a moment watching as her mind worked as though she finally arrived at an answer. "What?" She asked noticing the wicked smile that now adorned her features.

"You just gave me a brilliant idea, Ms. Malikov."

"Well, I don't know what I said exactly but if you're looking for a way to say thank you, then I saw these great pair of boots the other day."

"Oh, is that all? If," she asked with a look "I get you these boots you'll model them for me?"

"Of course, my dear doctor." Catching onto her lover's look "oh you mean just the boots don't you?" Her eyes growing wider with realization.

She replied in a tone that left no doubt. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"In that case," she said as she backed away "I can give you a show now." Stripping her shirt off and throwing it at her "but you'll have to catch me first." With that she took off running towards the stairs.

Stunned momentarily, Lauren turned before taking the stairs two at a time. She quickly decided that her research could easily wait another day.


	15. Chapter 15

Since Kenzi was away for the day (and possibly night), Lauren decided to throw herself into research. After all, the sooner the Morrigan issue was dealt with the sooner that they could get on with their lives. Plus, Lauren was really eager to take that month-long vacation far away from here.

After playing around with one small sample of Evony's blood, she created a cream that would hopefully remove a lot of the damage on her scarred wrist. She couldn't wait to show Kenzi, but that could wait for now.

Granted, she could simply create a formula to kill Evony but death was a kindness that she didn't deserve. Human though, she still had the potential to be a threat. Her thoughts were interrupted by a thud and a few knocks at her door. Kenzi would have just walked in as she has a key.

"Tamsin? If you're here for another make out session, I'm afraid..." Noticing the blood around her midsection she ushered her inside. "What happened?"

"Ah, this? Just a scratch but I didn't want to risk going to the dark fae labs again."

Helping Tamsin onto her couch after laying a sheet down, she lifted her shirt up to see the knife wound on her stomach.

Snapping a pair of gloves on to inspect the damage. "This will need stitches, antibiotics as I doubt the blade was clean. I have some painkillers too."

"Nah, vodka will do. I know having the wee one here means you have it. Hey who knew that you being with her would benefit me?"

"Not to mention it leaves Bo available too." She said as started to work.

Taking a swig from the bottle, "What? You breathing in some fumes over there, doc?"

Continuing her stitching, she muttered "Well, I guess you really are a blonde."

Narrowing her eyes at the doctor she said nothing as she continued to drink.

"There you are good to go." She said as she placed a bandage over her work. "I would give you after care instructions, but you'll just ignore them."

"Right you are there." She tried to get up, but dizziness took over. Running her fingers through her she cursed lightly as a chunk of hair came away. She looked up to see if Lauren noticed only to find her looking directly at her.

"You're dying." Lauren said more to herself than to the dark fae.

"Yeah, well we all gotta die sometime right?" She said dryly. "If we could keep this between us?"

"Of course, you need to rest anyways given as I laced the vodka with antibiotics and painkillers."

"You what?" She asked pulling the bottle away to inspect it.

She called over her shoulder as she walked back to her desk. "Just to fight off infection and now that you're...in the state that you are now...you'll need it."

"Fine" Tamsin huffed "but no funny business though."

"I'll try to contain myself" she said with an eye roll. "Now rest so I can get back to work."

"Yes, ma'am." She said as she saluted her.

* * *

Several hours later, the valkyrie awoke to find Lauren still working and talking to herself.

"Ya know, the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself. Don't you need that brilliant mind of yours to do whatever?"

"Why Tamsin, did you just compliment me?" Lauren teased looking up from her slides.

"Yeah, whatever don't get used to it. Where's the Russian? Lover's quarrel already?"

"We only ever fight to make up." She laughed seeing the horrified expression on her face. "Kenzi is having 'bestie time' with Bo, which leaves me time to work."

"Hmph" Tamsin grunted "Please tell me you have something to eat other than that health food crap."

"You mean from the last time you crashed here?" She asked looking directly at her. Seeing the other blonde's surprised look she said. "You didn't exactly clean up after yourself. The tacky hot babe calendar on the fridge, my robe on the floor, my DVR full of Norse mythology from the History channel, and imagine my surprise to see Valkyrie Maidens was a porn." She finished dryly.

"I had to make sure that they were historically accurate...wait...did you actually watch it?"

Sighing "No, Tamsin. Kenzi discovered it after a couple of nights here. I walked into the living room to find her laughing as Thor came onto the scene with his" she paused making a face " 'mighty hammer' to bang the maidens into Asgard."

"Hey, that might have actually happened." She laughed at the doctor's look of disbelief. "Not a fan I take it?"

"Apparently neither were the maidens."

This caused Tamsin to laugh even harder. "Who knew you could actually be funny?" She asked as she made her way to the kitchen. After placing the leftovers in the microwave, she glanced over Lauren's shoulder to see her work. "Holy shit dude! You're going to turn that bitch into a human?!"

Whipping her head up she was baffled to see that she was able to figure out her notes that lay on the desk.

"You live as long as I do, you pick shit up. Who else knows?"

She began to panic. Here standing by her was a dark fae who didn't like Evony, but still she just put so much at risk by being careless. "No one and you can't tell anyone either."

"You can unclench now, doc. I'm not going to tell anyone. Just let me know what I can do to help, but that has to be kept a secret too."

Now that surprised Lauren even more than Tamsin being able to pick up on her formula. "Did I miss something? Why would you want to help?"

"I'm dying, I might as well go out with a bang, right? How are you going to deliver it?"

"Funny that" she laughed nervously "did you really mean going out with a bang?"

It took her a moment before she realized what she meant "Oh, hell no. Besides even if I was willing it would only make Evony suspicious. But I do know someone who owes me a favor. Do you have enough for say..eight heads?"

Jaw dropping from surprise "Really you know a hydra?"

"That I do but I don't think you want the details." She said muttering under her breath as returned to the microwave.

Looking her over she shook her head before agreeing with her.

"I do have a favor to ask in return."

Paying more attention to the change in conversation. "What is it?" She asked cautiously.

"You're aware what happens when a valkyrie dies?" Seeing the other woman nod she continued. "Just make sure that I don't fall into the wrong hands. It's happened a few times in the past, but..."

"You can trust me, Tamsin." Lauren stated earnestly.

"Good. Now that it's settled, join me for some food and medicine free alcohol."

* * *

Kenzi arrived back home shortly after two in the morning. She had a great time reconnecting with Bo, but she could tell the succubus was hungry for more than food. She didn't want to be there for the sounds that would later shake the walls, and she didn't want to admit out loud but she preferred to go to bed with her blonde. She had expected to find Lauren in bed or possibly up working late. Not to find her and Tamsin passed out on opposite ends of the couch.

Looking down at the coffee table she saw it scattered with pens and drawings of paper. She scrunched her brows in confusion as she picked up a paper trying to figure how why there was a male stick figure with what appeared to be a very confusing penis next to a female stick figure with fierce eyebrows..and..is that a curly Q mustache? The next picture had a stick figure with huge boobs with something coming out of its mouth towards another stick figure that had a beard..what was...why was there a dick drawn on Dyson's head? She smiled at the last one though. It was only her name drawn beautifully inside of a realistic heart. It was ripped in the corner but it didn't affect the drawing itself.

"Babe, come on let's go to bed." She said softly shaking Lauren's shoulder gently.

Slowly opening her eyes, she smiled at her. "Mmm...why when we can do it right here." She said pulling the younger girl into her lap. Nuzzling her neck "You smell so good."

"Unless you want me to join, take it upstairs." Tamsin grumbled at having been woken up. Cracking one eye open, she caught Lauren's glare.

"First thing I'm gonna do is ground you and I'll put you in pretty pink dresses with matching bows." Lauren smiled pleased with herself.

"That's cruel even for you. Then when I get my memories back I will make you pay."

Kenzi shook her head at the two inebriated blondes. "Alright, now that I'm utterly confused..nice artwork by the way...Tamsin go back to sleep." Hopping off of Lauren's lap "you come with me."

"That's the plan, after all the doctor will be in shortly." Laughing to herself at what she considered a genius joke in her drunken state of mind.

"You did not just say that!" Her girlfriend groaned helping her up the stairs.

"What? It was brilliant not like when Tamsin kept drawing dicks on everything including the picture I drew for you."

Tamsin laughed as she stretched out further on the couch as their bedroom door closed. She was sure that Lauren would pass out again as soon as she got into bed, but the doctor did seem to be full of surprises. Sleep came easier to the dark fae now that there was a plan in place for after; however if the doctor put some pink shit ...no Kenzi wouldn't allow that or so she hoped.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thank you again for all those that take the time to read, and please know that I love reading the reviews! :)**_

* * *

Kenzi walked towards the Dal happily swinging her new purchases beside her. Lauren felt slightly mortified over her words and actions to her girlfriend a few nights ago that she gave Kenzi her card to buy whatever she wanted. She told her that it wasn't necessary, that all was forgiven but she gladly took what was offered. The brunette was preoccupied in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the hurried footsteps behind her until she was shoved in the alley behind the bar.

"Hey!" She shouted spinning around to take in the brute in front of her. She swallowed nervously at his size but was more irritated than anything. "What is your deal?" After receiving no response, she sighed to herself then moved to get around him. He was seriously creeping her out.

"Not so fast!" He growled as he pushed her against the wall with such force that it caused her to drop her bags.

Enraged at this point she moved towards him attempting to shove him back, but he only laughed until the heel of her boot caught him in a rather sensitive area.

"I don't know what your problem is, but when I tell-"

Her words were soon cut off by him as he straightened and grabbed her by the throat. He lifted her in the air, laughing as her feet dangled above the ground, and her hands attempted to pry the large one that started to cut off her flow of oxygen.

"I'm not scared of the succubus or anyone else. I'm here to return a favor from the Morrigan. She said you had it coming human."

Her eyes widened in fear as she clawed even more frantically at the hand that held her captive. The last thing she sees is a fist coming towards her, then nothing.

* * *

"Come on, come one." Bo said tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. Kenzi was supposed to meet her 15 minutes ago. Granted her friend wasn't the most punctual person, but she knew her well enough that she would have at least called by now.

"Bo." Dyson greeted her warmly with Tamsin close behind. He looked around in confusion. "Where's Kenzi? I thought I caught her scent a few blocks away."

"Dude," Tamsin said rolling her eyes "so gross."

"Not like that, Tamsin. Are you ever going to grow up?" He asked irritated with her lack of maturity.

"Wouldn't count on it."

"Wait!" Bo interrupted "I've been waiting for her and she always calls if she's running late. She's not here so then where is she?" She asked unable to keep the panic out of her voice.

Not waiting another moment, Dyson hurried back outside the Dal, her smell still strong when he found her in the alley with the other two not far behind.

"Kenzi?" Bo asked before rushing to her friend's side.

"Wait, Bo!" He warned "Don't move her in case anything is broken."

"Then check, Dyson! I'm not leaving her to lay in this filth a second longer!"

"Hang on succubus, I'll check." Tamsin knelt grimacing as she did so at the large bruise that seemed to be forming on half of the human's face. Thankful for her experience as a soldier allowed her to ascertain any damages quickly. "There doesn't seem to be any harm in moving her, but we won't know more until the doc checks her out."

"Whoever did this will pay!" Bo promised with a flash of blue before scooping her friend up gently. "I'm going to take her to Trick's spare room. One of you get her stuff, and the other go pick up Lauren."

The detectives nodded at each other as Dyson left for the compound and Tamsin collected the goth's belongings. Running down the stairs she arrived just as Bo was placing Kenzi down on the bed as gently as possible.

"I don't get it! Why would-"

"Bo, not another word." Tricked warned before looking over to Tamsin.

It took the dark fae a moment to understand. Gingerly she removed Kenzi's jacket before searching it. She found a small bug which she quickly deposited in the glass of water Trick held out to her.

"How did you know?" Bo asked knowing it was safe to speak again.

"I'm old, remember?" He joked before turning serious. "Anything you said would have been used against you. I'm sure we all know who was behind this attack. Why she took these measures is beyond me." He said as he cast a sympathetic gaze towards the young girl.

"Payback." Muttered Tamsin under her breath putting it all together.

"Explain." Trick said in a voice that served him well in the past.

"In Montreal, Kenzi punched Evony at the diner before she had her memories returned. Impressive actually."

Tossing the keys to Tamsin he instructed her to close the bar after Dyson and Lauren arrived. "It's only for a few hours but I don't want any other fae here reporting back to her. It will also give me a chance to notify Hale of today's events."

She went back upstairs in hopes of finding the good shit while he was distracted. "Alright, everybody out. It'll be reopened in a few hours." Satisfied that she found it she noticed no one had made any attempts to leave. "Are you fucking deaf?! OUT! NOW!" Smirking to herself as they rushed towards the door, she noticed the ones she was waiting for arrive.

"Tamsin? What's going on?" Lauren asked with concern. She had been studying the results when Dyson arrived to say that there was a situation that required her immediate attention. She grabbed her bag but the light fae detective gave no indication on the way there.

She sighed in aggravation "Really, Dyson?" She set the bottle back down and threw the keys at him with such force that he winced when he caught them. "Trick said to lock up for a bit."

"Will someone please tell me why I'm here? I'm suppose to meet Kenzi for dinner in a few hours, I don't want to be late."

"Follow me, doc." She said softly knowing what awaited her downstairs.

If Lauren wasn't alarmed before, she was now. She knew that Kenzi was meeting Bo here for lunch, but had assumed that they might have gone elsewhere. Needless to say, she was surprised to find Bo sitting on the bed holding someone's hand. Her heart stopped for a moment when she realized who it belonged to.

"Kenzi?" She let out in a choked whisper, dropping her medical bag as she rushed to the other side. She turned on the bedside lamp to get a better look, but wasn't ready for what she saw. "What happened?"

Tamsin quickly relayed the events of what happened including the bug that was found too.

Bo still not having moved finally asked "She's going to be okay, right?"

Taking a shaky breath "I don't know. She's been unconscious for a while. I need to be able to rule out a concussion, her jaw may be dislocated. We need to wake her up, I won't" her voice breaking as tears escaped from her eyes. She wasn't able to slip behind her mask, clenching her jaw to reign in her emotions, but to no avail. "I won't know more until I get her home, and then it will be awhile to know if there is any permanent damage." Lauren wanted nothing more than to hold her girlfriend, but was afraid of causing her anymore pain.

The room became engulfed with a tension that only continued to grow. Bo couldn't stand seeing her friend like this, and then to see Lauren who looked like she would fall apart at any moment. Tamsin opted for action and after grabbing the smelling salts headed towards the other blonde. Before she could walk over though, Bo stood up blocking her path.

"I can't exactly walk through you." She then caught the flash of blue in her eyes before she felt her chi being extracted. Pushing her away, Tamsin then watched as the succubus breathed chi into Kenzi. They all watched as the injuries seemed to disappear quickly with the younger girl's eyes flying open.

"Like what you see?" She mused after seeing all three women watching her. "Please tell me that I still have my clothes on."

Relieved Lauren pulled Kenzi to her, kissing her hard. "Don't do that again, okay?" She whispered resting her head against hers.

"I don't know who you are, lady, but feel free to kiss me like that again." She chuckled but stopped when she saw her girlfriend's expression drop. "Kidding, I'm only kidding babe."

As much as the doctor wanted to be upset at the teasing, she knew Kenzi joked as her way of coping. Her only concern was getting her home at this point.

"And you..." She said looking towards Bo "...did you set this whole thing up just to breathe some chi into me? Have you no shame?"

Laughing lightly "None whatsoever. I'm just glad that it worked." She said before leaning forward to hug her. "You're my heart, Kenz. I don't know what-"

"You won't be finding out anytime soon." She reassured her. "Why are we in a bar without drinks in our hands?"

"Finally, someone who gets it." Tamsin said half past ready for her drink.

Turning towards the valkyrie, Bo was sorry that she took without asking. "Tamsin, I'm sorry about earlier."

"We'll meet you both upstairs." Lauren said with a wink at Tamsin on her way out.

Rolling her eyes at the gesture. "It's okay. I get why you did it, but ask next time. Just don't go all succubus on the dark just yet." She finished before finally making eye contact with Bo, who had an unreadable expression on her face. Before she could question it though, she found herself being pressed against the wall.

"You really are one of the good ones." Then grabbed her face with both hands before kissing her passionately. Her hands moving to her waist before beginning to undo the blonde's belt.

After kissing her back for a few moments, she placed her hands over hers to still her movements. "Bo, what are you doing?"

"Tell me you don't want this, and I'll walk away like nothing happened here. You have my word."

Tamsin wasn't worried about what Lauren would think, or anyone else for that matter. But there was a fact that she was dying and knew Bo tended to form attachments quickly.

"I do but there's something you need to know."

"Can it wait? Until you know after?"

Nodding her head, she leaned in kissing her back before moving to the bed.

* * *

An hour later as they made their way upstairs, they found Dyson and Trick talking among themselves at the bar.

"Where did they go?" Bo asked after seeing no sign of the couple.

Finally looking up, Dyson said "I drove them home and it looks like I owe them $50."

Her nose wrinkled in confusion "What, why?"

"It would have been $75 had you two been any longer." He said with a laugh as they both looked away.

"Fucking smartass." Tamsin huffed under her breath.

"In light of today's events, " Trick stated before their conversation made him any more uncomfortable" it would be best if Lauren and Kenzi do not travel alone outside of the compound. I've notified Hale. Bo, with Kenzi being your claimed human you can file a formal complaint against the dark."

"File a complaint? Are you serious?"

"There's no proof, Bo. It's no secret how Evony feels about you, and it could be argued that a subject loyal to her carried this out on their own." Dyson explained.

"Trick, please tell me there is something! How does she continue to get away with everything? She can kidnap them, alter their memories, and now have Kenzi hurt?"

"Oh, I do hope your little pathetic excuse of a human will make it." Evony smirked as she sauntered into the Dal.

"You bitch!" Bo said lunging for her but was restrained by Tamsin.

"It's touch and go at this point. The damage was quite extensive." Tamsin relayed to see what Evony knew at this point.

"Aww...now that's a shame." She tsked. "Don't worry succubitch, humans are a dime a dozen. Just crawl through the sewers to find another one like her."

"Why are you here, Evony?" Trick demanded.

"To offer my sincerest apologies of course. And to let you know that I have found the fae responsible for this offense, or service to humanity. Depends on how you look at it." She offered with a shrug of her shoulders.

Still fuming but not allowing herself to be egged on any further. "Good, where is this fae? I'd like to be able to see him."

"I'm afraid that's not possible. It seems there was a problem when he was being transported to the dungeons. The poor fool didn't make it. At least on the bright side, it saves you from having to file a useless complaint. See? Everybody wins."

"Except for Kenzi." Bo stated with a low voice.

"Yeah, well whatever. Ta darlings." And with that she was gone as quickly as she arrived.

"Nice save, valkyrie. We just need to keep her thinking that way. You might be worth having as a partner after all."

"Ha, ha wolf boy. I'm surprised that she didn't see them walk out."

Trick smirked at them "I had them sneak out the back in an ambulance. Never know who might be watching."

"No matter what, when all is said and done that bitch is going down." That was a promise Bo intended to keep.


	17. Chapter 17

The first thing Kenzi did when they arrived home was to head straight to the shower. After awhile though, Lauren noticed that she was in there longer than usual. She soon found the reason as she found her sitting on the floor of the tub, shoulders shaking from crying. Turning the water off, she draped a towel over her shoulders before helping her to stand so that she could lead her to sit on the bed.

Kneeling in front of her she offered "Why don't you get dressed, I'll order some Chinese, and then we'll just crash on the couch...hmm? How does that sound?"

When Kenzi met her eyes, it was all Lauren could do to not cry as well. Even though she had been healed physically by Bo's chi boost, she knew emotionally it was a different story. Now that the relief had worn off and they were home, the reality of what had happened began to take hold.

"I almost thought..." she said her voice breaking "that was the end for me, and I'm not ready for it to be yet. There's still so much-"

"I know, I know." Lauren said kissing the hands that she held. "And we will do those things too. You're not getting rid of me that easily." She joked slightly relieved to see her girlfriend smile no matter how small.

After dinner, Kenzi quickly fell asleep with her head in the blonde's lap as Lauren continued to run her fingers through her hair. She was aware that they would need to exercise more caution until she dealt with Evony.

When Dyson had arrived, she thought nothing of it until they got closer to the Dal. The slight heaviness she felt increased ten fold. Having witnessed Kenzi in that state...no focus...she told herself. She was grateful Bo had been there too afraid to imagine what would have happened had the attack occurred elsewhere.

Gently, she got up from the couch placing a pillow under Kenzi's head, and laying a blanket over her. Placing the faintest of kisses on her head, she allowed herself to gaze at her for a moment, content that she appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Slowly she made her way to her rarely used patio. Sitting down on the swing, she allowed herself to cry with her head in her hands upset at the day's events. At least Kenzi hadn't pulled away from her, and she knew that they would make it through this ordeal. The only uncertainty would be if there was any lingering emotional impact. Having the childhood that she did, it had the potential to reignite past traumas.

Hearing footsteps close by, she looked up to see Tamsin by the gate's door, giving her an awkward wave in return.

"Tamsin? What are you doing here?" She asked as she wiped away her tears.

"Oh, I told Dyson that I'd drop off the money for the bet you won, but decided to buy this instead." She said proudly displaying the bottle of vodka before sitting beside her. Unscrewing the cap she took a huge gulp before passing the bottle over to Lauren.

"Would this be the $50 bottle, or a slightly more expensive one?"

"Ha, ha nice try. I'll keep that to myself. How is she?" She asked with nod towards the apartment.

"As good as can be expected." Taking a long drink before handing it back. "I promised her that when this is over that I would take her away on a nice vacation."

"Oh yeah? Where to?" She asked as they continued to share the bottle.

"I don't know. Maybe somewhere warm, a country with beautiful beaches and shops too."

"Sounds nice, never been myself."

"Really?" Intrigued she turned towards her. "With all of your lives and the length of them?"

"Not unless you count the battles by sea. Not exactly dig your toes into the sand type moments."

"Yeah, I guess not."

"We'll get her, doc. For now though, Evony believes that Kenzi might not pull through." She explained the visit and that it was best that they not venture out alone.

"I agree. I'm surprised that you're here though, and not with Bo. Especially seeing that this isn't travel sized bottle." She laughed lightly at the valkyrie's eye roll.

"Yeah, yeah...she wanted to come over too but after I told her about my expiration date I think she needed some space."

"Ah, I see." She nodded in understanding. "Tamsin? Thank you." She said grateful to feel a little less alone in her cause against the Morrigan.

"Don't know what you're talking about. I just came to drink the vodka that I earned." She winked at her before Lauren turned back. "Besides it's a nice night, think I might sleep out here. Hell of a lot more comfy than my truck."

"The couch will be available shortly."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now if you'll excuse me," she said taking the bottle back "this isn't going to finish itself. Besides you have an early day tomorrow."

She didn't have to be at the lab until ten so she was confused. "I do?"

"Yeah, I have to be at the station by nine. Pancakes and bacon would be nice, maybe some eggs. Oh and coffee too."

Laughing lightly "I'm confused are you my guest or is this a hotel?"

"Think of me as your very sexy shadow that requires food and alcohol."

"If you say so, good night Tamsin."

"Night, doc."

Kenzi barely stirred as Lauren carried her upstairs, and placed her in bed before getting ready herself. She wasn't sure when her and Tamsin became whatever they are, but she was grateful for the dark fae's presence that allowed her to sleep a little more peacefully.

* * *

The next morning Kenzi awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking, but was confused as to why she heard the shower running. Assuming that Lauren made the food beforehand, she thought nothing of it as she stripped bleary eyed before opening the curtain to join her.

Wrapping her arms around her "Mmm...food smells great, babe. Is this floor at a slant? You almost seem taller." The body that she rested against seem to tense even more, and she wondered why the blonde was so quiet.

"Kenzi?" She heard Lauren call for her. Wait, why did it sound like it was coming from outside the shower? Wow, I must really not be awake yet.

The doctor was puzzled as to her girlfriend's whereabouts until she saw the trail of clothing leading to the bathroom. Oh, no. Walking quickly to the shower she pulled the curtain back to find Tamsin, face covered in soap standing stock still with a horrified expression. Her blissfully unaware girlfriend with her arms around her. Not wanting to startle her, but unsure as to how to remedy the situation she softly called her name again.

Hearing her name she squeezed the body in front of her even tighter. "Yeah, babe?"

"Um..." Lauren said in an attempt not to laugh. "I'm right here so why don't you let Tamsin go?"

Slowly opening her eyes to question why her lover was acting so strange, she saw Lauren fully dressed outside of the tub. If she was there then who..."Oh my god, oh my god" She repeated as she jumped out of the shower quickly. Wrapping a towel around herself as she ran to their room.

"I didn't know that a tiny Russian could terrify an almighty valkyrie? I mean, poor Bo. Whatever will she think?"

"Don't you dare breathe a word of this to anyone!" Tamsin warned before yanking the curtain closed.

"Lauren, what the hell?!" Kenzi demanded as she put on her clothes quickly. "Give a girl some warning next time! Why did you let me do that?"

The blonde watched as she frantically ran around the room getting dressed. "She spent the night and wanted a shower before work. I didn't see the harm since I was cooking. I didn't think that you'd be awake yet."

"The harm?" She spat out. "As if yesterday wasn't bad enough! Did you not see how this" using her hands to motion up and down her body "was all over that?" Her eyes wide in shock.

"I did but in all fairness if you had seen her face, I think she was equally horrified." She bit the inside of her lip to stop from laughing.

"You think this is funny don't you?" She accused pointing a finger in Lauren's direction. "Well, I hope you got a good look because you are so cut off!"

"Well, in that case maybe I should go hop-"

"Finish that sentence, I dare you." Kenzi threatened with a look that left no room for misunderstanding.

"If anything, Kenz, we should be thankful that you didn't..." Lauren trailed off seeing the murderous glare in the brunette's yes. "On second thought, I'm going to go start the coffee, yeah? Yeah." She said more to herself, feeling the stare even though she was halfway down the stairs.

Hearing a knock on the door, she opened it to find Bo. Relieved that she was here in hopes to diffuse the awkwardness that would soon follow when the other two made their way downstairs.

"Bo! Hi, please come in...so good to see you. Hungry? Want some coffee? I'm just about to make some."

Puzzled by Lauren's energy and how quickly she spoke she agreed. "Yeah, that sounds great actually. How's Kenzi?"

"Bobo! So good to see you!" Kenzi greeted her in a hug but still made a point to send a glare Lauren's way. "Someone who would never laugh at my misfortune."

"What are you talking about?" She asked glancing between the two before seeing Tamsin come down the stairs. "Hey I didn't think that you would still be here." Noticing that both her best friend and the lighter blonde had wet hair, she decided to tease them. "So did you both take a shower together or what because..." She stopped as they both glared at Lauren who had started to laugh but now seemed to be coughing.

"Sorry, it must be allergies." Glancing at the time on the stove. "You know I think I have a meeting with Hale this morning, I should get going. Don't want to be late." As she rushed around collecting her belongings.

"I just passed Hale on my way here. He said he had a meeting with the Elders. Besides didn't you just make breakfast." Seeing the looks that passed around she quickly realized that whatever took place here Lauren was trying to escape. She'd seen this expression on Kenzi before...oh..."You know what, Lauren? I must not have been paying attention, yeah he said he was on his way to meet you at the lab. My mistake." She offered with what she hoped came across as a sheepish smile.

"Thank you" Lauren mouthed to Bo on her way out the door. She turned around to say good bye to Kenzi but upon seeing her still irritated expression, she thought better of it. Yeah, she knew that she would have to buy the most expensive bottle of vodka for Tamsin and thought that now was a good time to ask for a raise.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thank you again for all of the reviews! I have received questions when Lauren will take Evony down, it will be happening soon. Just wanted to add a little more fuel to the fire with this chapter.**_

* * *

When Lauren arrived at the lab, she was pleased to see that all of the research was on course. The paperwork in her office was another story entirely. Resigning herself to it she decided to stay in her office until the majority of it was completed. It would allow her mind a break from the stress of worrying about Kenzi as well as how she wanted to handle Evony.

A few hours later, she stretched to relieve the stiffness in her muscles. Walking to the window she allowed her thoughts to wander to the scene before her. The leaves on the tree had started to change from their fall colors to the brown that now littered the ground. It would be Christmas soon and she could think of no better gift than to have the Evony issue resolved. As much as it entertained her to use the hydra method, she really preferred to a more hands on approach. Personally, she would love to stick her in the neck with the serum, and watch the Morrigan's expression as she explained exactly what was happening to her. The only issue would be able to get close enough without being melted. If only there was some way to draw her out, and have her subdued. She had already used the vial Tamsin collected and didn't want to endanger her friend further.

"My, my doctor. Whatever could be going through that brain of yours?"

"Evony?!" Lauren turned around quickly "What are you doing here?"

"Aww...not quite the welcome I wanted. Lauren, I'm hurt." Evony said with a mock pout. "Is this the thanks I get after everything I've done for you?" Laughing at the blonde's incredulous expression she went on "I mean, if not for me you and Kenzi never would have gotten together. Plus, after you spent 5 years by Nadia's bedside you should be used to it by now. How is she by the way?"

Gritting her teeth to control her anger she stared right back at her. "You came all this way to check on me? I'm touched, truly but unless you have something to say then leave!"

Instead of leaving the leader of the dark fae opted to sit at the couch that lay across the wall instead. "If you want to continue to live, I suggest you address me properly and give the respect that I deserve."

"Oh, I have several names for you but I simply lack the time to address you with all of them. You have no pull here." Lauren moved to stand in front of her desk with her arms crossed in front of her as she looked down on her with disgust.

Smirking, Evony stood up to saunter over to her, stopping only an arm's length apart. "I've come to make a formal request of the Ash for his property. A dark fae elder has become ill so I'll need you in my lab, and given his whole project of having the light/dark work together I know that he'll agree. You will be sequestered to the dark fae compound. No outside communication to anyone unless I approve it, so no girlfriend or friends."

In a low voice Lauren replied "I won't do any favors for whatever elder that you're getting on your knees for currently." Smiling at the furious expression that now adorned Evony's features. "I don't know what I did to warrant this attention from you, but feel free to fuck off at anytime."

"Oh you will pay for that you pathetic human!" She raised her hand to strike her, but Lauren caught her arm before it could make contact. Twisting her arm behind her back, she pushed her against the wall and grabbed her other hand to pin it against the wall.

"What are going to do? Have me beat up in an alley? Hmm? Burn me again for rejecting a fae that has been fucking everything since Rome burned?"

"Honey, why didn't you tell me that you liked it rough? I would have done this ages ago." She purred before she pushed back.

Caught off guard by the strength, she stumbled back but righted herself.

"I have all kinds of things planned for you, Dr. Lewis. Does your girlfriend and the rest know about your time in the war? The decision that was made after Nadia was cursed?" She smiled seeing the pained expression on the blonde. "Didn't think that anyone knew about that, huh? I bet you already had names picked out too."

Consumed with regret and a life that could have been Lauren stood there as Evony advanced on her. Before she could get any closer, the Morrigan's eyes widened in shock as she appeared to be stuck in place. This confused Lauren until she saw the blue stream leave her mouth. Bo. For once her timing was perfect. She continued to extract her chi until the dark leader passed out on the floor.

Shaking her head at the emotions that Lauren believed to be buried, she spoke to her. "Close the door!" Quickly Lauren grabbed a syringe to collect another vial of blood. "Bo, I need you to breathe enough chi back in so she doesn't know that I took another sample."

"No, Lauren! She tried to hurt you and we know that she is responsible for Kenzi!"

"Bo, please! I can't have anyone knowing, especially her." Lauren pleaded with her to understand.

Relenting she did so at Lauren's side in case Evony tried anything else.

As the Morrigan sat up, she glared at them. "Isn't this sweet? The both of you working together. Don't think because you're unaligned that you're immune to retaliation."

"Don't think because you're dark that I give a shit!" Bo spat back at her.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Hale demanded as he stormed into the office. "Evony, you know damn well that you were supposed to wait outside of my chambers. You will leave now and consider whatever request you were here to make denied. Guards! Please escort the Morrigan to her vehicle in case she gets lost again."

"Well, look at you Ash. All grown up." Evony said as she walked past him. "But this is by no means over. I always get my way aside from the succubus still being alive that is, but really that's only a matter of time too." She winked before leaving.

Closing the door behind her, Hale turned to them both. "You two alright?"

"Yes, Hale. Thank you for getting her to leave as well as denying her request."

"Of course, Lauren. I was already aware of her it due to a certain valkyrie . You've shown enough loyalty that its time some of it is returned to you. Let me know if you need anything else." Seeing her nod in response, he took his leave closing the door once again. Even though she was a slave in name only the last person that needed to be made aware of that was Evony.

"Thank you, Bo."

"Always, Lauren. I told you that I have your back no matter what. Why don't we get you to Kenzi?"

Turning to look at the succubus as tears skimmed her eyes she pulled her into a hug. Grateful for her timing and the ability to have their affection mature into a much-needed friendship.

Bo was momentarily stunned before she returned the gesture. She heard the last part of what Evony said to Lauren, and it enraged her that she would use it to taunt her with it. She remembered their time in Hecuba the names that Lauren had picked out. "It's none of my business but just know that I'm here if you need to talk. Come on now," she said she moved out of the hug to remove her lab coat before laying it on her desk "let's get you home, okay?"

"Why were you on your way here initially, Bo?" She asked as they left.

"That can wait. For now though let me get you dropped off at home. Do you have everything you need?"

Seeing her nod in return she accepted Bo's arm on the way out.

* * *

The goth was going somewhat stir crazy after having to stay in the apartment all day. She was ready to enjoy a life without Evony haunting it. Her thoughts ventured back to this morning after Lauren had left. She wasn't mad per se but slightly mortified.

"So..." Bo drawled out slowly. "I know that look, Kenz. I can't imagine what Lauren did to get it though."

"If anyone should be upset, it's me. Hell I bring expensive vodka here to drink, sleep on the couch, and then take a shower only to be molested by a small Russian." Tamsin stated flatly as she ate her breakfast. Granted, she was embarrassed too but she wasn't one to pass up free food.

Okay that was the last thing Bo expected to hear this morning. "Wow, Kenzi do you have a thing for blondes now?" She teased but stopped when she was the one on the receiving end of their glares. "You two don't find it just a bit funny?"

"I don't know if there's enough alcohol for that...'is the floor slanted?'...really Kenzi?" Tamsin mocked with an eye roll.

Glaring at the blonde "I didn't hear you say anything either. A nice 'hey Kenzi you have me mistaken for your hot girlfriend' would have been a great way to get my attention."

"I didn't know what you were doing with your hands! You kept moving them and hugging me closer and who knows what would have happened if Lauren hadn't gotten you."

Giving a sly smile in return she opted to changed tactics. "Why Tam Tam, I didn't know you kept thinking about my hands. Do you do that often?"

"I'm trying to eat here, can you not?" She asked but Kenzi saw her trying to hide her smile.

"You? I don't know if I'll ever be able to eat again!" Seeing the looks of disbelief as her plate of food was now empty. "Okay, you're right but still. Just lock the door next time."

"Will that even work? Can't you pick locks in your sleep?" She scoffed.

"Fair point. Maybe just have Lauren wake me next time?"

"Agreed. Well, as fun as this has been I need to be at the station." She said as she placed her plate in the sink surprising the other two in the room.

"I'll walk you out, Tamsin. I'll be right back."

Ten minutes later, Bo arrived back with a small smile. "Alright, Bobo..spill. We both know something happened but why was Tamsin here last night?"

"Did you know that she was dying, Kenz? She wanted to tell me beforehand, but I'm not exactly patient. I feel different about her and right as I get my chance she's dying. Some girls have all the luck, huh? After she told me, I couldn't be around her. We were both going to come yesterday but I just needed to get my thoughts together."

"And what did you decide?" She asked softly. Kenzi felt for friend. She was so happy when she was initially with Dyson, but he could be possessive. Even after she retrieved his love back, Bo's feelings never returned for him. Sure, Lauren accepted her nature on a scientific level but her heart never quite caught up to it. They were the poster couple for why communication is important. Tamsin though offered something completely different, and she really wanted Bo to be happy.

"That I just don't want to walk away. She explained some of the life cycle, but I was only half listening at the time. We're supposed to meet for dinner later. Is it okay with you if I talk to Lauren about it given her knowledge of all things fae?"

"I trust you, Bo. Watch a bit of bad reality shows with me before you go though, please?" She asked as she batted her eyes.

Laughing at her "Yes, of course."

Hearing the keys in the door snapped her back to the present, Kenzi was going to continue tease Lauren. That is until she saw her walk in with her brow furrowed and her eyes glazed over. "Lauren?" she watched as her girlfriend briefly glanced in her direction before she headed straight to the kitchen to open a bottle of wine. "Bo? What the hell happened?" She asked as she walked towards her friend.

Hearing the panic in her best friend's voice, Bo moved her worried gaze from Lauren to Kenzi. "I..uh..it's not my place to say. I'm going to head out now but call me later if you need to." She leaned in to give her friend a hug as she left.

Locking the door behind her she walked towards her girlfriend who had moved to the couch. Sitting down gently beside her, she placed a hand on her knee. "Babe, I don't know what happened today. If you want to talk, I'm here or if you need space...just tell me."

"I just need you, Kenzi." She said it so softly that she barely caught it. Lauren finished her glass and placed it on the coffee table before making eye contact with her.

Kenzi felt at once relieved that Lauren needed her, but the look she gave her was one she recognized well as she herself had often worn it. Pulling Lauren to her she adjusted their position to where they were laying down with the blonde's head on her shoulder. "Always." She promised as she kissed the top of her head. They laid there for so long that Kenzi was sure that she had fallen asleep.

"It wasn't my choice." She sobbed lightly.

She remained quiet as she knew she only had to give her a moment before Lauren continued.

"I was going to be a mom and I didn't even know it at the time."

Shocked at this revelation and not knowing the circumstances. "What? Did someone-"

Quickly realizing at what Kenzi would suspect, she reassured her. "No, I didn't mean...Nadia was pregnant before we left for the Congo. We had discussed having children and she decided to carry after we realized that I wasn't able to. She had a few miscarriages so I thought it would be a good idea to leave, to get away from everything from a little while. Just to focus on my research and on us again, I thought that we would look into adoption when we returned. I didn't realize she was pregnant until I put her in the pod, and the monitor picked up more than one heartbeat."

Her heart dropped at what Lauren told her. Fucking fae. "How far along was she?"

"2 months. I can't tell you how many times that I wished I had never gone to the Congo. Not that everything was perfect with Nadia, she could be needy and demanding but she was wonderful too."

"Did you tell her when she woke up from her being cursed?"

"How could I? After telling her that she missed five years of her life? She could have carried the baby to term, and I was going to let it happen especially since I thought she would wake up in the next few months or so. To be able to have a piece of her with me. I came in the next morning" she paused to keep her tears at bay "to only see one heartbeat. The Ash said it was in everyone's best interest. I flew into a rage, beating him on his chest telling him that it was not his decision to make. He said anything related to me what his decision to make as I belonged to him." She tightened her hold on Kenzi as the emotions from that day refused to be kept back any longer. "He said if had any ideas of ending my life that there was enough magic to bring me back, and that I would truly regret it."

Kenzi was at a loss for words. No wonder she flocked to Bo in the beginning since she was the first to show a warmth towards her. She cringed at her own behavior...if only she had known...no matter though. She couldn't go back in time anymore than Lauren could. She didn't know what to say, I mean really what does one say in that situation. She continued to hold her, running her fingers through her hair.

"I was thrown into the dungeon for 2 weeks for my "outburst" and I knew the only way to survive was to shut down, to lose myself in my work. I buried it deep down."

"Oh Lauren," Kenzi said as her heart broke even more for her "I'm glad that he's dead. Is today the anniversary of it? Is that why today you're-"

"Evony stopped by my office today. She was there to ask Hale for my services for a dark fae elder. She was going to sequester me which means I would have been cut off from all contact with you and everyone." She went on to to tell her everything that happened from that point to when Bo walked her through the door.

"I would have loved to see you push her against the wall. And you Lauren Lewis! I can't believe I let you kiss me with that mouth." She feigned shock over Lauren's words.

Looking up at her girlfriend she knew that some people would scoff at Kenzi's words especially with the weight of everything, but in moments like this she was glad that Kenzi was just Kenzi. She wouldn't coddle her into the depths of despair, she would let her skim the surface for a moment, but she would always pull Lauren back up before she could fully submerge herself into it.

Worried about the look she was receiving she quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry, babe..I really shouldn't be allowed to talk sometimes."

"No," Lauren said leaning up to kiss her "you're always exactly what I need." She pushed herself further to lay on top of her girlfriend as she continued to kiss her.

Entangling her hands in her hair Kenzi was swept away in the moment, but pulled back to look at her to make sure that Lauren was as okay as she could be under the circumstances.

"What's wrong, Kenz?"

"Are you sure? We don't have to do anything, we can continue to talk or just go to sleep." She said as brought one hand down to stroke her cheek. "I don't want to you to regret anything in the morning if you feel that we should have-"

"I mean this with as much affection as possible but please shut up."

Laughing lightly, Kenzi did she as she was told feeling better about their escalating passion. She heard Lauren explain before how intimacy can help with grief, and if that's what she needed then who better than with someone who you love. "Are we doing this here or-"

"No talking." Lauren reminded her as she continued to kiss her allowing the raw emotions of the day to be soothed by the woman who meant everything to her. She knew that she would continue to hurt for a while, but at least know that her wounds were exposed they would have a chance to heal.

* * *

_**I read over this chapter a couple of times, but wouldn't surprise me if I missed any spelling or grammar errors. Thanks again for reading!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A huge thanks to those that have continued to follow this story! **_

* * *

The next morning, Lauren found herself struggling to move as she began to wake up. Cracking her eyes open she found the reason why as Kenzi was sprawled on top of her still very much asleep. They never did make it to their room last night. Memories began to filter in from yesterday and she had to catch her breath at the sharpness of the pain that she still felt. She knew it would be time before it would move to a dull ache but at least this time she wouldn't be alone.

"Kenzi," she said softly running her fingers through her hair. "I need to get up so I can get ready."

"Mmm but I like you where you are now." She murmured softly against her skin. "Five more minutes at least." After the intense emotions of last night, the goth was reluctant to have Lauren away from her. She knew that she would need to head into work, but was hoping that maybe she could get her to call in late or better yet take the day off.

Laughing lightly the blonde tightened her arms around her. "If you insist, then I guess a few more minutes." Kenzi's only response was to burrow her face further into her girlfriend's neck.

"It's bad enough that you ruined my couch, but now I have to wait to?"

Startled at first by the voice she responded "Jesus Tamsin! How did you get in here anyways?"

"Seriously?" She asked as she moved to the armchair from the kitchen. "I've been picking locks since...never mind that's not important, but I did bring coffee. Oh and here" she said she tossed them both robes "bad enough I had to feel her naked body against mine, I don't need to see it too."

Hearing this bit Kenzi with her face still buried felt the best response was to raise her hand to flip off the valkyrie.

Laughing at the gesture "You wish."

"Why are you here?" Grumbled Kenzi not content at having the remainder of her time interrupted.

"Practicing for when I'm reborn and can interrupt these moments more often." She teased before turning serious. "Bo caught me up on what happened yesterday."

"I'm sure that's all she did too." Lauren quipped as she and Kenzi shared a laugh.

"Ha ha...maybe it would be better if I was raised by wolves." Tamsin stated flatly.

"Well, we can always ask Dyson." Lauren mused. "I'm sure he'll do wonderful with those heart to heart talks."

"Lets commune with the great wolf spirit to seek guidance on the ever sacred and mysterious cycle of menses." Kenzi said in her best Dyson voice. "Where's Bo anyways? Aren't you two like together or whatever."

Choosing to ignore their teasing she decided to answer Kenzi. "She said that she'd be by later with breakfast. I don't know...some pancakes from a diner?"

"Sweet!" Kenzi exclaimed as she jumped up temporarily forgetting her state of undress until she heard Tamsin curse under her breath. Quickly throwing on her robe, she decided her best course of action was to head to the counter for the coffee.

Carefully putting hers on too, Lauren stood up to join her at the kitchen counter. "This is great, Tamsin. Not that I don't appreciate it, but what's the occasion?"

"I heard from one of my contacts that Evony has some fail safe plan to come here. She's not going to stop and seems to be amping up her game." Tamsin said before looking down not quite knowing how to bring up the next subject.

"You're right. Especially after yesterday I think it's best that I stay here." Confused by the other blonde's mannerisms she asked "Is there something else that's bothering you?"

"Lauren..."

"You never call me by my name so this must be serious." She joked but stopped once she noticed that it didn't receive a laugh from her.

"Bo told me everything that Evony said to you yesterday. I know you made a promise but I won't hold you to it." She said finally making eye contact with her. She was aware that Lauren had been through a lot during her time with the fae, but that was something even she didn't expect. The doctor is truly remarkable for a human and knew that she would benefit if Lauren still upheld her promise.

Holding her hand up to stop the other woman. "Tamsin, this will be the only chance I'll have to be parent even if it is short term." Clearing her throat before her emotions got the best of her. "Anyways, I better get cleaned up before Bo arrives with our food." She turned to Kenzi who seemed more interested in her coffee at the moment. "Care to join me?"

"I'll be up in a minute as soon as I finish my coffee." The brunette said looking with a smile before resuming to drink her beverage.

"Okay, don't be too long."

Puzzled by her choosing to stay behind. "Kenzi?"

"Hmm?" She asked as she looked up.

"I know the coffee is good but it's not great." She said giving the girl a knowing look. "I know Lauren agreed but do you have an issue with it?"

"What? No, Tam-tam it's just...I would give her the world if I could you know?" The Russian said as she looked away for a moment "But I can't exactly make it possible for her to conceive. I don't want you to be the only chance she feels that she has with this."

"Have you said anything to her?"

"I haven't had a chance to yet. But I'm afraid to offer her something and then have the fae take it away again. I don't think that she could take another loss of that magnitude." She sighed frustrated at wanting to make the ache Lauren held better, but at the same time not to set her up for a greater heartache.

"You know I'm not one for sentimental shit but I'll tell you this...if you're serious about making it happen for her then I promise you that I'll be sure to do whatever necessary to protect whatever hell spawn you two bring forth." She finished with a smile.

Chuckling at the valkyrie's words. "And there is the end of our hallmark moment. Seriously though, if that's your way to be in the running as one of the godparents you need some work."

* * *

"I didn't think that you'd make it up here." Lauren teased as she was joined in the shower. "Is there any coffee left? Kenzi?" She asked as she noticed that her girlfriend seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

Looking up at her she wrapped her arms around her "I love you, Lauren."

"I love you too." She smiled but was still confused by the seriousness. "What is it?"

"Yesterday..."

"Ah, that" Breathing deeply "I can't even begin to say how much I appreciate you being there for me. I know it's a process and in time I will fully let go of that dream. Besides we need to make plans on where to go-"

"Do you still want to?" Kenzi interrupted her.

"Vacation? Of course! I say we more than deserve it."

Shaking her head "No, babe I mean the whole having a kid thing."

"Doesn't matter. Besides I'm sure after helping out with Tamsin that we'll be more than ready for a break."

"I could." Kezi said quietly.

"Could what?"

"I could carry when we're ready. After our vacay of course when we get back and settled."

Lauren finally understood what her girlfriend was trying to say. Taking one of her hands she used her thumb to stroke Kenzi's cheek. "I love you all the more for it, but have you honestly ever thought of having kids?"

"I never really allowed myself to think much of anything other than the day to day survival, but with you...I kinda feel that anything is possible. I didn't have the best childhood and frankly it scares me. I don't want to be anything like my mother and the whole fae aspect." She sighed deeply before looking back at her doctor "But there is a bigger part of me that wants that with you. The thought of an incredibly smart yet fashion forward child running around that's ours. I don't want you to let go of this dream, just give me a chance to live it with you."

She searched her girlfriends eyes for a moment and saw the truth that reflected in them. Too overwhelmed with emotion, Lauren lunged forward kissing Kenzi trying to convey all the love that she felt for her. "As long as this is something that you want too, then yes." She said she rested her forehead against hers. "Just when I think I know what direction my life will go you have a way of surprising me."

"Good, I hope to keep surprising you. But in all honesty, the only thing I ever want with you, Lauren...is more time." She said and allowed herself to be lost in the moment with her. "Anyways, we better finish before Tamsin sends a search party for us."

"I think she can wait a little longer, don't you?" She smiled at her as she backed her against the wall in the shower.

* * *

"About time you two!" Tamsin said as they made their way downstairs but was happy to see them both hand in hand with smiles on their faces.

"I think we should be lucky that they made it at all." Bo teased looking up as she set the table.

"Oh Bobo, you shouldn't have!" Catching the look of disbelief on her friend's face as she walked towards her "I mean you should do this more often." Leaning in further to Bo so that she wouldn't be heard "Please tell me you brought syrup that has sugar in it."

"Of course I did" she whispered back as she pulled a bottle out of a bag as though it was prized contraband.

They turned around in time to catch both blondes rolling their eyes at their not so secret exchange.

"Now that is just creepy." Kenzi said to Bo who only nodded in agreement while looking at the blondes in front of them.

"You do realize that we're standing right here and not half way across the room, right?" Lauren motioned with her hands to illustrate how close they all were together.

"Uh oh, I know that look, Kenz. We're either going to get a lecture on how sugar intake affects the body..." Seeing Lauren's raised eyebrows "...which is fascinating by the way because science is neat." She smiled in order to placate Lauren before throwing a look to Tamsin for help.

"Nah," the lighter blonde said while scrunching her nose "you're on your own." She enjoyed seeing the succubus in a mild form of distress.

"Please by all means continue, Bo. What else does my 'look' mean?" She had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing at Bo's attempt to smooth things over.

"It...uh...means that we should..." Bo trailed off after seeing the look in Lauren's eyes. "It's not fair that you're human yet can give a look more terrifying than any fae I've encountered." The succubus grumbled as she took her place at the table.

* * *

While they discussed possible options to enact their plan, Lauren had been at her desk to create a backup serum just in case. She didn't want to leave anything to chance. Looking up for a moment she watched as they were all engaged in conversation. The looks that passed between Bo and Tamsin didn't go unnoticed either. Smiling to herself as she watched Kenzi laugh with them, the way that her eyes would light up, and ever so often the blonde could feel her eyes on her. She was still on an emotional high after their conversation in the shower. She wanted to be cautiously optimistic as there were other factors in play, but just to know that there was chance was more than enough for her.

A knock on the door caused them to quiet down all looking at one another as to how to proceed. Slowly, Lauren rose from her desk while motioning for Kenzi to hide upstairs to maintain the facade that she had yet to heal.

"Hale? What brings you by? I called to let my staff know that I'm working from home today."

"I need to see Kenzi. I was unaware that she had previously made a request of the Morrigan that left her with a favor to owe. Needless to say-"

"I would like my debt fulfilled. She gave me her oath and has to abide by it." Evony interrupted as she strolled into Lauren's place with Hale right behind her. If she was surprised to see Tamsin and Bo she didn't show it.

"A little hard for her to do anything seeing as you're the one who put her in her current state." Bo fumed as she came to stand by Lauren.

"Then prove it succubitch...oh wait you can't." She smirked back at her. "Since she owes me a favor of my choosing, she can continue to heal at the dark fae compound."

"Like hell she will!" Bo declared stepping even closer to her as her eyes began to glow blue.

"Bo," Hale said "she is within her rights to do so. I cannot intervene on this matter."

Lauren couldn't believe the sudden turn of events. Why was it that when her life seemed to be going in a direction that some fae was there to take it away? Happiness was well within her grasp and the threat of having it removed from her again was too much to bear. How did Evony keep showing up before they even had a chance to plan anything? She was sure that Kenzi overheard the discussion taking place upstairs and could only imagine how she felt about it too. The thought of her girlfriend being upset and afraid in anyway angered her to the point to where she began to physically shake.

She looked up to find Evony smiling in her direction. "You think you've won, Evony?" She asked in a voice that gave everyone pause, even Bo stopped glaring at the Morrigan long enough to look at Lauren. She knew the doctor a long time but had never heard that tone from her.

"Honey, I always win. Do you have any idea how long I've been the Morrigan?"

"No, I don't know when you started but" she said she walked a few steps closer "I do know when your reign will come to an end."

"Oh, doctor you are hysterical!" She whirled around to look at Hale behind her that she didn't notice Lauren's fist coming towards her until it was too late.

* * *

_**I honestly struggled with this chapter. I wanted to capture a little bit of humor to mix in with the emotions from the last chapter. Plus, I think it puts Lauren in a to hell with it mood since Evony has been rather persistent. Anyways, I hope this turned out well. Thanks again for reading :)**_


	20. Chapter 20

"What did you do?!" Hale exclaimed as Evony lay unmoving on the floor. He knew that she would be upset and even though Lauren was a slave in name only, she would still have to account for this crime.

Rushing forward Lauren slammed Hale against the now closed door.

"What did I do? What the fuck did you do by bringing that bitch here?!" She yelled in his face. "You were going to let her taken Kenzi?"

Fighting the Garuda had been scary but this version of Lauren enraged with her eyes blazing terrified him as well.

Upon hearing her girlfriend yell, Kenzi raced down the stairs. She took in the sight of the Morrigan passed out on the floor. Bo stood slightly behind Lauren shock clearly written across her features; Tamsin seemed to be equally affected.

"Babe," she said placing a hand on Lauren's shoulder "let him go. He's not the enemy here."

"Bullshit! He was gong to let Evony take you." She responded. "Weren't you?!" She growled once again slamming him against the door.

"Lauren, listen to your girl. I don't want to have to use my siren whist-"

"Do it." She warned while moving her forearm against his throat. "I'll have your throat crushed before you even get out the first note."

"You need to understand that if the Morrigan has a favor to call in that as Ash even I cannot stop it." He pleaded with her to understand before his eyes found Kenzi. "I'm sorry but once she wakes up, you'll have to go with her."

"I never liked a man telling a woman what to do..." Tamsin said as she pulled her in a sloppy bun "...it's so retro." Transfixed by the valkyrie's stare as she took Lauren's place. "The Morrigan was never here. All of the security footage will be removed from the last two weeks. You will never allow any harm to come to Lauren or Kenzi. In fact, you will do everything in your power to keep them safe at all costs even if it means your life. Do you understand?"

Hale could only nod slowly in response.

Satisfied with the result Tamsin patted his cheek "good boy" then moved to allow him to leave.

"Alright, let's get her secure then Bo and I will take care of her goons. You ready, Lauren?"

* * *

"Won't she be able to melt through the cuffs?" Bo asked as she placed the dark fae on a chair before moving her wrists behind her.

"Nope. I grabbed these from the dark fae compound allegedly forged by Hephaestus himself. Alright, we'll be back in 15 or so." Tamsin said headed for the door.

"Tamsin?"

"Yeah, doc?"

"Make it an hour." Lauren requested before glancing back at the still unconscious form slumped in the chair.

Smirking to herself, "Sure thing. Come on, Bo. I think I might need a drink."

Bo moved towards the Morrigan, lifting her up by her hair to siphon a little bit of chi. "She should be out for another half hour at least." She said as she joined Tamsin at the door. "Be careful."

"You two as well." The doctor said not taking her eyes off of Evony. Maybe she should be thankful that Hale was so weak as he essentially delivered the Morrigan to her. Thank goodness Tamsin stepped in because she was unsure had he continued talking if she would have refrained from killing him.

Hearing the door close brought Lauren out of her thoughts. She quickly walked to her desk to remove a vial from a secured box in her bottom drawer. Holding the needle up she flicked it a couple of times to remove any air bubbles. Bending down in front of Evony, she moved the hair off of her neck before injecting her. Moving to the kitchen she set the timer for 20 minutes.

Kenzi had opted to stay out of her way seeing the calm yet detached demeanor Lauren had assumed. Plus, she didn't want to distract her as the doctor more than deserved this long awaited moment. Too bad it was the original Ash that had betrayed her.

Once Lauren completed her task and disposed of the syringe, she turned towards her girlfriend. Slowly walking towards her, the brunette noticed the doctor looked unsure of herself.

"Kenz, I'm sorry that-"

"Shh" Kenzi said placing a finger over Lauren's lips. "You don't ever have to apologize for wanting to protect me. I don't know that I'll ever get used to that." She said before looking down.

Lifting her chin up to meet her gaze "Do you remember the toast you gave at your co-workers wedding? You said "to the bottom"; to fight for what makes you happy. I will always fight for you." She promised to the woman who held her heart stronger than anyone before her.

Kenzi beamed up at her caught up in the words that she had at one time said to Bo. Any inkling of doubt that she may have held before this moment, now vanished with those words and the certainty that her lover's eyes held.

"I love you too, babe. I must say that as worried as I was with you all take charge against the Ashhole, it was kinda hot too." She laughed as she placed her arms around Lauren's neck. "I hope Hale doesn't become an issue now."

"No, I think Tamsin pumped him with enough doubt." Hearing the timer chime she leaned down to give Kenzi a quick peck. "Would you like to be my assistant?"

"Oh, is this a fantasy of yours, Doctor Lewis?" She teased delighted in the blush that she received in response.

Clearing her throat Lauren moved away but not far enough that the goth didn't hear the muttered "maybe."

Walking over to her desk, she grabbed her phone along with a white testing strip and syringe.

"Hold her arm this way please."

After Lauren collected the sample, she watched as she placed the strip in a slot on her phone. A smile soon overcame her features as her eyes widened at the screen.

"It worked!" The blonde said her voice filled with disbelief and awe. "I know I'm like scary smart but it worked!" Looking towards Kenzi "Do you know what this means?"

"Yeah but tell me anyway." Nothing was more adorable than watching an excited Lauren geek out over science. Hard to believe that in the past it would only warrant an eye roll from her.

"It means that she can't harm us anymore. That we're free and she's..." Turning her head at the sound of groaning from the chair; they watched as Evony began to wake up.

"What the hell?" The Morrigan asked as she tried to move and looked around before her eyes settled on the couple. "Well, it looks like Kenzi won't have to recover after all. Good because now I can really have fun with her." Gritting her teeth as she struggled against the cuffs. "Remove these cuffs now before I make you pay for this too doctor!"

"I'd like to see you try, Evony." Lauren said with a condescending smile.

Shaking her head in anger "Oh you won't live long enough to regret this!" She threatened from her chair but doing so made her dizzy. "Why do I feel so funny?" She asked glaring up at her captors. "What type of tranquilizer did you give me?"

"None."

"What? That's impossible! There's only a few things that would cause any fae to feel this way."

"You would be right, if you were still fae."

"What?!"

"Congratulations, Evony, you are 100% human." Lauren smirked down at her.

"I would rather be dead than be human! Just kill me now!"

Lauren bent down to look her in the eyes. "I knew you would say that but I will delight in watching you grow old, having the fae turn their backs on you, and look down on you as though you are nothing but a pile of shit that they had the misfortune of stepping in."

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the Dal_**

The two fae sat in a quiet booth in the corner, out of view from everyone as they enjoyed the chill of their drinks. Thankfully the Morrigan only had two guards with her, which they easily dispatched. While Bo wasn't a fan of killing, it was quickly agreed that it would be best if they drove themselves off of a cliff. At least that way they would no longer pose a threat to their friends.

"Out with it succubus." Tamsin said as Bo continued to stare at her. She was exhausted after using her powers more in one day than what she usually used. She couldn't control that she was at the end of her life cycle, but she could still choose how she wanted to leave it.

Bo decided to move to sit next to the blonde instead; taking her hand in hers and leaning back against the booth with their shoulders touching.

Surprised by her this her knee jerk reaction was to pull away, and respond with sarcasm. Instead though she decided to relish in the feeling, squeezing the hand in hers a little tighter.

"What a day, huh? If you hadn't of stepped in, I'm pretty sure that Lauren would have crushed Hale's throat. In all the time I've known her, I've never seen her in that state. I get it but I'd by lying if I said I wasn't the least bit scared."

Laughing lightly at her words Tamsin agreed with her. "I think Hale may have been more scared than you though."

"No shit! I couldn't believe that he was going to let her take Kenzi away. He wants to make peace and play nice with those that only take advantage of the laws." Bo said as she shook her head in disbelief. "Tamsin? How long before you know...when a valkyrie is reborn how does that work?" Bo finally asked the question that caused her stomach to drop.

"I'll spend at least a month in Valhalla to review this life, normally I would be returned to the dark fae who would sell me to the highest bidder. Since Lauren agreed though, I'll be returned to her." Turning to look at Bo she watched as the brunette contemplated her words; running her thumb over the blonde's hand that she held. "It only takes a year for me to be an adult and I won't have all of my memories. It's customary that once I do hit my final stage that I go and meet with other valkyries; at which point all of my memories should be returned."

"Only a year, huh?" Bo breathed a sigh of relief. "That's not so bad. I mean I'll live for a centuries but it's easier knowing that I won't have to wait a couple of decades and then some."

"Bo, you don't have to wait for me. I'll understand. I won't like if I'm being honest, but I know that a lot can change in a year...I mean look at Lauren and Kenzi."

"I've lost a lot, Tamsin. As much as I like that being fae can save my friends, and give me power to defend myself. It's not easy with how I need to feed. Lauren wasn't enough for me but in all honesty I wasn't for her either. Seeing those two together gives me hope that I might have that too. Doesn't hurt to dream, right?" She asked looking at the other fae.

"I've never met anyone like you in any of my lifetimes, Bo. You are beyond amazing to me even if I don't agree with you some of the time." She said surprising the succubus with her words. "I would give that all to you right now if it were possible. I know that you need to feed just as I know that once I'm reborn that I'll be at my most powerful. You do what you need to do and I promise that I will find my way back to you."

Overcome with emotion, Bo surged forward to kiss her. "We have at least a half hour left why don't we save talking for another time?"

"Bring it succubus." Tamsin replied with a grin as she was led to the Dal's storage room.

* * *

"And what do you think will happen to you, Lauren? Once the fae realize that you can make them human, there will be no safe place for you to hide."

This is was the first thing Bo and Tamsin heard upon entering the apartment for a second time that day. They saw Kenzi's worried expression and Lauren's mind in the beginning stages of going into overdrive.

"You're the oldest besides me, Tamsin, tell them what happens when humans interfere with the fae."

Lauren had been so focused on her revenge that she never once considered that others would be in search of Evony, and would want to know how exactly she became human. She was known for her brilliance and even though there was no physical trace that could be led back to her; it didn't matter if it could be proved. It would mean her death and any other humans that the fae saw fit to make an example.

Laughing coldly at the doctor's response to her words. "It appears that you didn't think this all the way through. Congratulations, you just signed your death warrant as well as everyone you love from your girlfriend to the succubus. It will be slow and tortuous too, fyi."

It was in that moment that the valkyrie realized what needed to be done to secure the safety of her friends and her future. She would have the possibility to leave this life as she chose to after all as opposed to be taken down by some other fae in a weakened state.

Placing her hand on Lauren's shoulder, the other blonde turned to look at her. "Lauren, you trust me right?" Receiving a nod in response she continued. "Then let me take care of this for you, I promise no harm will come to you or anyone else. No regrets, okay?"

"But how?" Lauren asked confused.

"Let's just say that I know a perfect place for her. Just give me some chloroform. She's pissed enough people off that they will be more than happy to see her like this."

"Don't you dare, valkyrie! I don't care if you do serve Odin, I know that you've amassed enough enemies in this lifetime alone." She was starting to panic. "I'll make you a deal, Lauren. Return my fae to me and I'll make sure that you won't suffer...too much." She knew that Tamsin had no qualms about handing her to anyone, but she certainly wasn't going to beg. That was worse than being human in her book.

"Nah, I like my idea better." She said as she advanced on her placing the rag over her face until she was certain that she had passed out.

"I'll go with you, Tamsin."

"I need you to stay here, Bo, just in case anyone comes looking for her." She was relieved even though Bo reluctantly agreed. Tamsin wanted nothing more than to swoop Bo into her arms and give her one last kiss, but that would make her suspicious. Slinging Evony over her shoulder she turned around once she reached the door. "Alright, see you soon. I expect my vodka chilled when I get back." Closing the door behind her, she clenched her jaw to ward off any tears that threatened to spill.

* * *

Tamsin drove to the cliff that Evony's guards laid at the bottom of before getting out and switching seats with the Morrigan. Removing her cuffs she then placed them on herself; taking out her phone for one last text.

_Bo,_

_Please don't hate me. Know that this is the only way to protect everyone, including myself. You can kick my ass when I return. Don't let Lauren beat herself up over this either. This is my choice. I meant what I said earlier, I'll find my way back to you._

_-T_

After clicking send, she moved over slightly to rev the engine as she sped over the cliff; securing a safe future for those that she now considered her family.

* * *

_**Tamsin had to reach her own end at at some point, and this seemed fitting to me. Thanks again for reading!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**I think the last chapter had the quickest review response time than any other, lol! Elektra20, your review of calling Tamsin a "noble idiot" made me laugh so I had to use it. To all that have continued to support this story and have left reviews, I cannot thank you enough! It means more than you know :)**_

* * *

Bo was enjoying a drink with her friends in the kitchen when she heard her phone chime. Seeing that it was a text from Tamsin, she grinned before stepping away near the stairs. Once her eyes read the final next, she let out a sob as she placed a hand out on the rail to steady herself.

Startled by Bo's reaction the couple looked up from their spot; concern etched on their features.

"Bo?" Kenzi asked as she quickly moved towards her.

"It's Tamsin! She...she..." Turning around she encircled her friend in a hug as her emotions overtook her in the moment.

"Tamsin?" Lauren questioned "What is it, Bo?" She slowly walked towards them, her heart growing heavier with each step. She scanned through her thoughts about what could be the issue. Surely the valkyrie had no issues taking an unconscious Morrigan to wherever she was taking her. Really aside from her dying...shit...surely she wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. Taking Bo's phone she read over the message as the truth delivered a harsh blow. The doctor slowly walked towards the couch falling on it in a state of shock, her vision slightly blurred by the tears that now formed in her eyes. "It's all my fault."

Hearing Lauren's statement brought Bo out of her own feelings. "No, Lauren, it's not." Moving away from Kenzi she joined the blonde on the couch facing her. "You didn't do anything wrong." Reaching out to hold one of her hands "We both know that she wanted to go out her own way. Did you read the part where she didn't want you to blame yourself? If anything, you made it easier knowing that she'll have you to look out for her in the next life."

"You could have had more time with her though." Letting out a frustrated sigh "I just...I never thought outside of what would happen once I turned Evony human. I never meant for Tamsin to sacrifice herself for my mistake."

Sitting on the coffee table in front of them both, Kenzi reached out a hand to rest on her girlfriend's knee. "Babe, you can't beat yourself up over this. As smart as you are, even you can't think of anything. Besides who knew she was going to do the noble idiot routine?"

Bo shook her head at her friend's words. "Noble idiot? Really, Kenz?"

"I'm just saying." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Besides look at the big picture. Yes, we lost someone who we care about but she's coming back! How many people can say that? Lauren, I know you feel guilty but how many times can we say besides Bo here that a fae loved us enough to want to protect us? She'll be gone for what? A month?" Kenzi didn't mean to come across as cold but felt the need to bring levity into the situation to help them through this transition. Then when Tamsin came back maybe ground her for a day or something.

"Yes," Lauren nodded "she'll spend a month in Valhalla then it will be year before she remembers everything. I knew this was going to happen sooner rather than later, but I still..."

"Wasn't ready for it?" Bo finished for her. "Me either. I don't know if it was wise for me to start anything with her," she said as she rolled her eyes to the ceiling "but there was just that draw to her." Gripping Lauren's a hand a little tighter, "I'm not upset with you, Lauren. I saw how weak she became today and she lost more hair than usual. I'm sad, yes but in year's time...she'll be mine again. A second chance that I will not mess up."

Her words weren't lost on either of the women, and Lauren squeezed her hand back in response. "You more than deserve it, Bo. I do want you to realize that I may develop a protectiveness over her. So if you hurt her, you'll have me to deal with too." Even though she finished her warning with a smile there was no doubt to her words.

Bo laughed lightly, "I wouldn't have it any other way." Although she didn't want to admit out loud she was somewhat unnerved by Lauren's pointed look. Nothing like having your ex raise your very recently dead lover who she would be with again.

"Good so why don't you stay with us? You don't need to be alone. We can order some take out, get drunk, and let Kenzi pick out a horrible movie?"

"Hey!" Kenzi objected "I have excellent movie tastes and consider myself a connoisseur of horror films. Besides I don't think anyone is in the mood for a documentary. So what do you say, succubabe? Want to stay?"

Touched by the offer and not wanting to be alone Bo agreed.

* * *

**_Two Weeks Later_**

Lauren sat at her desk going over the latest results on a few new trials before leaning back in her chair. She and Kenzi had decided to delay their vacation so that Bo wouldn't be alone, and to finish a few lab related projects that had been neglected. Now that Evony was no longer a constant threat Kenzi was free to move about once again. She had spent her days with Bo even going on a few cases, which delighted Lauren as she knew her girlfriend had been going stir crazy. The last few days though Kenzi had decided to stay with Bo at the clubhouse. She knew it was partly on her as she had begun putting in long hours once again in trying to deal with the sliver of grief that haunted her. She was upset at herself when her thoughts strayed to what might have happened had Tamsin not intervened. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, but she wasn't ready to open her eyes.

"Yes?" She called out slightly irritated that she had been interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt Dr. Lewis but your um..assistant is here to see you."

That answer caused her to look up immediately. "Assistant?", she questioned before her eyes moved to the figure behind the technician only to open even wider as Kenzi walked into her office. Turning to the light fae employee the brunette said, "Thank you for seeing me to her office. I'll let you know if anything else is needed." Turning to a now happily surprised Lauren she closed the door behind her.

She took in Kenzi's appearance surprised to see her in one of the business suits that she had worn as Natasha. The blonde noticed with a blush that the skirt was certainly a lot shorter, and instead of heels she wore a pair of her new boots. Kenzi rarely wore her hair up but did so today along with a pair of black glasses.

Content with the effect she had on Lauren, she walked towards her as she sat on the desk; crossing her legs in front of her.

"Dr. Lewis." She greeted her watching as the blonde's eyes had become focused on her boots as they trailed up her legs.

Swallowing visibly, Lauren could only stutter out an "Ms. Malikov? Um..what can I do for you?"**_  
_**

"I think it's more of what I can do for you." Leaning down she placed her hands on the arms of Lauren's chair; affording her a revealing look down her blouse "I have fielded calls left and right from your girlfriend demanding to know what is so important that she hasn't seen you the last few days. I think she's starting to worry."

"Worry?" Lauren repeated with a furrowed brow.

"Mmhmm...it seems that she has barely heard from you and as much as she has enjoyed her time with this Bo person; she wanted me to convey that she has really missed you." She finished as she moved to straddle Lauren's lap.

"Then I will have to find a way to apologize because if I've caused her to question how important she is to me, then I have let her down." Lauren said sincerely looking into her "assistant's" eyes.

Caught off guard by the response Kenzi leaned forward to kiss her slowly; cupping her face as she did so. "You don't have apologize for anything, Lauren. I wanted to give you some space as crazy as everything has been lately. I just don't want you to let what we have fall by the wayside." Seeing that she was about to respond, the goth placed a finger over her lips. "Let me finish. It's not lost on me or Bo for that matter that you feel guilty. You took a risk and it paid off. Can we please celebrate that we're alive? That as trying as it's been that once again Team Human kicked fae ass? It's time to plan this vacation that we've talked about and get on with our lives. Lets enjoy this time before Tamsin comes back ready to raise hell and especially before we start trying for a family our own."

Smiling up at her she was once again reminded how lucky she was to be with her. Taking a deep breath she finally let her words settle over her. "You're absolutely right. I didn't mean to pull away it's just a lot to process, but I agree that our trip will very much clear it all way. In fact, I think we should start now. Don't you?" She asked placing kisses along her neck.

"Mmm...I like the way you think."

"Good," Lauren replied as she gripped the younger woman's legs before standing up to move her back on the desk "because I think that you're going to like this" removing the desk of all contents with a sweep of one of her hands "a whole lot more."

Delighted to see the return of _her_ Lauren, Kenzi hummed in agreement wrapping her legs around her; kissing her fiercely as words were no longer needed.

* * *

_**Valhalla **_

As Tamsin reviews her current life, she watches as the images play out in the viewing room. She opted to replay her moments with Bo. Especially the ones leading up towards the end; it was one of the rare times in all of her lives to where she felt wanted. Not for what she was or her power but for who she was as Tamsin. Maybe that's why her and Bo connected on the level that they did. She also enjoyed her moments with the doctor too as it had been forever since she trusted someone with her life. The valkyrie looked forward to being brought up with someone who valued loyalty and would see that she had a balanced upbringing. Maybe then she thought, she could be someone who Bo deserves.

"Tamsin."

The blonde turned to the voice that commanded her attention. Dropping to one knee, fist over heart, she bowed her head in respect to Odin.

"You may rise, Valkyrie." He said as he came to stand in front of her. "It is my understanding that a request has been made, and I am here to either grant or deny it." He glanced on the screen catching sight of the succubus.

"Yes, my lord. I know that I have two lives left but I wish to sacrifice one for another." She said looking for permission to continue.

"For the succubus? I see no ending to her life cycle for centuries." He asked confused.

"Not her, but the human who will see me through my next life."

"Explain, as her life will not end for decades. You are aware that I will not make a human immortal."

"I am aware and am not making such a request. The human has been one of the strongest that I've ever met, and her loyalty to others knows no bounds. She had a life taken away from her without her permission by the fae; I wish to honor her so that she may once again know that happiness with the one who holds her heart."

Smiling to himself he was impressed that Tamsin had grown by leaps and bounds given how she had spent a majority of her life. She had proven her committment and honor by dying to save her friends.

"You understand, my child, that should I grant this wish that this will be your last life?"

"Yes, I understand completely but if I'm to be honest" she paused "I don't think I would want to after this one. I finally found my one." Tamsin glanced back at the wall that showed her last day with Bo.

"Very well. After you have regained your memories, I will take your last life and allow the humans to conceive a child of their own. I will leave it to you to tell them once that time comes."

"Thank you, Odin." She said bowing once again as a sign of gratitude for granting her request as he turned to take his leave.

A smile lit up her features knowing that while she could not undo the pain of the past, that she could help give her friends the happiness that was deserved. Turning once more to the screen, she continued to review her life before joining her sisters in the dining hall.

* * *

_** I hope that it doesn't seem like I brushed off Bo's feelings over Tamsin. They were only together a few times, and she made Bo aware that her time was limited. I think there is some level of acceptance that she only has to wait a year before Tamsin remembers her. With that in mind and to have a circle of support I feel that the blow was a bit lessened. Feel free to let me know your thoughts! :)**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Thank you to all who have continued to read my story, and for having an open mind on a non-doccubus story. There are so many amazing ones out there, but I just wanted to do something different. You all are simply amazing! :)**_

* * *

_**Lauren's Office ~ Same Day**_

"This was quite the surprise, Kenzi." Lauren said quietly to her girlfriend whose head lay gently on her shoulder; drawing light patterns on her back. They hadn't bothered to dress yet and continued to rest on the couch with a spare blanket to cover them.

Stretching ever so slightly she leaned up to give her doctor a quick kiss before reclaiming her position.

"I saw your reaction when I teased you about having an assistant fantasy. So I thought what better way to get your attention?"

"You always have my attention. Even when I allow myself to get distracted, you're never far from my thoughts."

"Is that so? And what do you think of aside from no one being able to pull these boots off like me?" She teased.

Laughing lightly "No one can do anything quite like you, babe." Lifting her by the chin to meet her gaze, "I wouldn't trade you for the world. I hope you realize that by now."

Her breath caught in her throat wholly unprepared for Lauren's last declaration. She had no doubts about her place in the blonde's life but it was still hard to believe. Kenzi had long ago given up on any chances of being in love after she had broken up with Nate. She was very much her own person yet there was something about being loved by this extraordinary woman who made her feel validated as a person. The young woman had beat the odds of her abusive upbringing, and her time on the streets that still left her haunted with a sense of shame over some of her actions.

Lauren watched as Kenzi processed her words, slightly concerned that maybe it was too much. She thought of apologizing but then stopped as she recognized one of the emotions that had passed through her eyes.

"Hey, talk to me. No more secrets remember?"

"A story for another time okay? I want to tell you but..." shaking her head she looked down for a moment before returning to meet Lauren's concerned look "...I haven't even told Bo."

"Whenever you're ready, I'm here. Now where should we go for our vacation?"

Relieved for the change in subject she smiled when she thought of the possibilities.

"I hear Paris has great shopping and oh the fashion! I've seen pictures of the beaches in Greece too! We may need to flip a coin."

"Or we can do both. We'll spend the first two weeks in Paris, taking in all the sights and shops. Then we'll head to Greece to unwind before we return with Tamsin in tow." She turned to look at back her girlfriend smiling at the happiness that reflected in her eyes.

"You're serious right? This isn't some joke?"

"I wouldn't dare tease you about taking you shopping as long as this isn't your only stint as my assistant."

"I think we can work something out there. Tamsin? How will that work?"

"She told me that another valkyrie will find me to deliver her. I just thought it would be fun for to experience the beach as a kid for once." Seeing Kenzi's confused expression she explained further. "You were resting the night of your attack when she came over. She asked me where I wanted to take us for vacation and revealed that she fought battles on the beach, but never got to enjoy them. I just think it would be fun for her."

"You truly are incredible, Dr. Lewis."

Leave it to her girlfriend to remember a detail like that and want to find a way to make it happen. It left her feeling a little more in love with her. She was thankful that when Tamsin returned to them that she would be around five years of age. Not that she would have objected had the valkyrie been returned as an infant, but she was happy not to worry about midnight feedings and diaper changes. At least not yet.

A knock at the door interrupted further discussion and it was in that moment that Kenzi realized that she had failed to lock the door.

"Dr. Lewis" Hale called out as the door started to open he was focused on the paper in his hands that he didn't notice the scramble to his right.

Lauren covered Kenzi in the blanket while she quickly threw on lab coat turning to throw a bewildered look at the brunette for not locking the door. She shouldn't be too surprised as the door at the club house was rarely closed, and she was known for leaving her door open at times.

"What can I do for you?" The doctor hadn't seen much of Hale since Tamsin had valkyried out on him.

Still focused on his papers, "I've received word that you will be fostering Tamsin but she is still dark fae, and it cannot be done on light fae property." He finished finally looking up to see Lauren clutching her lab coat closed, and Kenzi on the couch with only her face and boots showing.

Shaking his head he continued, "I found some houses on neutral territory for you to look over. Once you decide, we can have you moved in no time with top-notch security. Have you decided when you would like to take your leave?"

"Ah, yes we have and thank you I think we'd like to leave in a few days."

"Alright, sounds good. You realize that this door has a lock right, Doc?"

Looking over at her girlfriend she narrowed her eyes slightly "I was under the impression that it was locked."

"I see. Well, why don't you two get dressed and see me in my office in thirty minutes?"

Lauren walked over to the door to lock if after he left; leaning against it breathing a sigh of relief that he hadn't walked in earlier.

"Have I ever told you how hot you look in just your lab coat?" Kenzi asked as she stood up to walk over towards her.

"Kenzi." Lauren admonished still feeling embarrassed a the position Hale had found them in but at least he seemed more amused than anything.

"I'm sorry. I guess I was wrapped into seeing you that it slipped my mind." She snuck her arms into the coat as she began to place kisses along her collarbone.

Relenting a little and grateful that it wasn't anyone else that walked in on them. Then again a few of the fae that worked for her had superior hearing so that definitely explained the lack of interruption for the last two hours.

"Mmm...I suppose I can't be too upset with you then, but we need to get dressed." She said as she pulled back from Kenzi's embrace, but was surprised to see the lust filled gaze of her girlfriend before deciding that Hale could wait a few extra minutes.

* * *

_**Paris, France ~ 1 Week Later**_

The happy couple had spent the last few days exploring the city, and all that it had to offer. Lauren loved seeing Kenzi all excited as she went into the shops carefully selecting what pieces she wanted to buy. Hale had arranged a fae security detail for them to ensure their safety, which meant they often carried most of the goth's shopping bags.

They had chosen a house together as well as submitting a list of their specifications. Lauren would have her own basement lab with many of the features held at the light fae compound. Kenzi didn't have any requests; she merely teased that as long as the fridge was stocked that she was good to go along with an awesome game room. She declared the latter would be essential especially as Tamsin came of age. Later though, Lauren had emailed Hale to request that a room be turned into a huge dressing room that would accomadate all of her clothing; complete with a huge mirror to line her make up station. Given the amount purchased on this trip it wouldn't take anytime for Kenzi to fill it.

Glancing at her watch she knew they would have to leave soon to make their reservations. Lauren had given a lot of thought about how she wanted to this evening to go and even though she was sure of what the answer would be; it made her no less nervous.

"You alright, Lauren?" Kenzi tightened her hold on her hand as they continued to walk towards their hotel. She knew Lauren had indulged her with all the shopping and the food. This all felt surreal to her and knowing that her girlfriend made it all possible was beyond amazing.

"We need to start getting ready for our date soon."

"Are you going to tell me where you're taking me?"

Smiling towards her as she had tried to get the info all day, but to no avail. "I'd rather surprise you."

"Fair enough considering how you spoiled me today." She laughed before she pulled Lauren into a kiss.

"Remember that tomorrow when we go on our museum tour."

* * *

_**2 Hours Later**_

Lauren once again basked in her girlfriend's excitement as they arrived at the Eiffel Tower Restaurant. It was hard to take her eyes off her anyways in one of the dresses that she bought today, with only a bit of make up to high light her natural beauty. Lauren couldn't decide on what to wear but finally chose a dress as there haven't been many occasions that allowed her to dress up as well.

"I can't believe we're here, babe!" She tried to contain her excitement from across the table as a few Parisians looked their way. The blonde spotted a few eye rolls but didn't allow that to temper her happiness.

"Thanks to Hale's connections he was able to get us a reservation. After this we'll head to the champagne bar at the top so I hope heights don't bother you. Then again with the heels that you wear." She teased seeing the smile that was returned to her.

"As I seem to recall you rather like me in them." She whispered flirtatiously back.

Visibly swallowing she only nodded her head as her mind recalled some of her new purchases.

Laughing to herself it still amused Kenzi that she could cause the Yale grad to be speechless. This entire trip felt like a dream and she was in no way ready for it to end, but at the same time excited about the future. Dining in this incredible establishment she thought back to a time before her father died, how he would often call her his princess; now she truly felt like one.

"Are you okay, Lauren?" She asked after a time noticing that she had barely touched her food, but had drank her champagne quickly. "If this is about everything I bought today, we can take it back. I know I got carried away-"

"No," Lauren interrupted "you're keeping all of it. I think I just ate more than what I'm used to since we've been here." She hoped that Kenzi wouldn't press her further so she decided to change the subject. "Ready to head up? We can always get dessert to go."

Kenzi narrowed her eyes but decided to let it go for now. "Sounds good to me."

They had enjoyed a few glasses, but to Kenzi's dismay Lauren nervousness only seemed to increase. Before she could question her though she saw Lauren nod to the bartender when a few string quartet players assembled softly playing a song that she recognized. Home by Edward Sharpton & the Magnetic Zeros. It was one of their favorites that always caused them to sing along when it came on the radio in Montreal. She turned back to Lauren to find the woman staring straight at her, holding a hand out to her. Kenzi took her hand as everything began to make sense but she was too caught up in the moment to think further.

Lauren reached in her purse to pull out the ring box that she had carried with her since they left Canada. She was close to popping the question back home but once Kenzi had mentioned Paris it had appealed to her hopeless romantic side. Carefully getting down on both knees to preserve her dignity, she opened the ring box to show a ruby stone set in white gold. Lauren didn't want to go the standard diamond route and having done her research she found that it was revered in many cultures throughout history. It symbolizes the sun, and its glowing hue suggests an inextinguishable flame within the stone that legends claim would shine through even the thickest clothing and could not be hidden. Lauren felt that this stone embodied Kenzi perfectly with all that she had been through, and of course the claim that the younger girl had on her heart too.

"Lauren?" Kenzi gasped at the sight in front of her and marvelled at the ring. Her hand placed on her chest in an attempt to keep her heart from jumping out of it.

"Kenzi, for so long I viewed my life as missed opportunities. I shut myself off afraid to feel anything other than excitement at what I could accomplish scientifically, but I still felt a lingering cold that had taken residence around my heart. I believed that any chance at happiness and true love had eluded me long ago. Then one night in the midst of my nightmares, you came in to save me from the darkness that haunted me. Not only that night, Kenzi, but you continue to save me every day. Your humor gives me perspective. Your loyalty is admirable but it is your love that gives me strength. You never left me even after all the times I tried to push you away, you pushed back harder. Your love has fused all the broken parts of me into someone who loves you beyond measure. I don't know what the rest of our lives hold but I know that I want to spend the rest of mine with you. Ms. Malikov, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Her eyes never left Lauren's the entire time and her knees almost buckled at the sheer amount of love shown in them. More so because it was all for her. It was one of the those moments Kenzi knew she would carry with her always. Anytime she would glance at a postcard tacked on some board of the Eiffel Tower her mind will always come back to this moment in time.

"Yes! Yes, I will marry the crap out of you! Now stand up so I can kiss you!" Kenzi exclaimed motioning with her free hand to hurry up.

Laughing at the very Kenzi response, Lauren slipped the ring on before gently holding her now fiancée's face and kissing her with all the love and excitement that she could.

Pulling back to look at her, "I wish I had something profound to say. Everything you said-"

"You said "yes", Kenzi, and that's all that matters. Dance with me?"

Stepping apart slightly to dance in the small space provided the newly engaged couple danced into the early morning hours as the quartet played on.

* * *

_**I wanted to do a chapter that was all about Kenzi & Lauren. I will be ending this part of the story with the next chapter, but I will be doing a sequel. That way this doesn't become the never-ending story. Thank you again for reading, and if you have a spare moment let me know what you thought :)**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A huge thanks for following me to the end with this story, and I hope that you all will enjoy the sequel as well. It would be remiss of me if I didn't send out a huge thanks to 808abc123. This story would have remained an idea in the back of my mind and no more had it not been for the constant encouragement to "write something."  
**_

* * *

_**Mpalos Beach ~ Crete, Greece**_

Kenzi breathed in a sigh of contentment as she enjoyed the sound of the waves as they gently met the shore. Resting under a large umbrella and drink in her hand she was grateful for the reprieve. The day following their engagement the couple had enjoyed breakfast on their hotel balcony that offered a splendid view of the city around them; talking of future plans that included a return trip in a few years. It was wonderful light hearted conversations that didn't revolve around the fae, or anything else. It was simply all about them. They did make it to The Louvre, one of the world's largest museums that contained artifacts that dated from prehistory to the 21st century. She's pretty sure that's what Lauren said anyways. It was hard to pay attention as she was more wrapped up in the excitement of the blonde as she would whisper some unknown knowledge of fae involvement. She couldn't remember a time of seeing Lauren in a constant state happiness, and she reveled in the knowledge that she was part of it.

They had arrived last week where they would spend the rest of their vacation. The last few days had been a challenge as they had met Tamsin once again in kid form. She didn't expect for her to be shy and docile, but there was no mistaking with the attitude that this was their valkyrie. Shaking her head, her thoughts drifted back to this morning.

_Kenzi had grown used to sleeping in on their vacation, well, always really. Needless to say it was startling to wake up to the young fae tearing through their suite in nothing but a pair of underwear screaming before jumping on their bed._

_"Tamsin!" Kenzi let out a startled as she shot up in bed, her heart pounding._

_Lauren had been equally caught off guard, but as she took in Tamsin's appearance she noticed that she was covered in different colors. "Did you color all over yourself?"_

_"I'm a warrior and this is my war paint." The small blonde stated proudly._

_Looking closely Kenzi began to take in the various shades of color as realization struck her. "My make up? You used my make up?!" Jumping out of bed she ran to the large bathroom to see it scattered all along the counter. Her favorite lipstick had been used to scribble on the mirror. "What did you do?!"_

_Turning around to get after her she stopped when she saw the young girls bottom lip come out, and her eyes began to well with tears. Sighing to herself she bent down to her eye level. "Listen, T, you can't mess with other people's stuff okay? I had to do a lot to steal..uh...save a lot of money to buy all of this." _

_Bowing her head down she nodded to show her understanding. "I'm sorry, Kenzi."_

_She knew that Tamsin would be a handful, but never anticipated her make up being destroyed. "Why don't you go put on your new swimsuit and we'll go to the beach? And Tamsin?" _

_The young girl nodded her head eager to return. "I know, I will leave it on this time." And with that she ran out of the room before Kenzi could change her mind._

_"I guess I'll make sure Hale puts a coded sequence lock on the door to my lab." Lauren chuckled as she surveyed the mess. Wrapping her arms around Kenzi she assured her not to worry. "We'll have housekeeping clean this up and then when we get back home you can buy..." looking at her with a raised eyebrow "...whatever was ruined." _

_"I will hold you to it, Doctor. She could have at least spared my favorite shade of lipstick." She slightly pouted as she moved her head in the direction of the mirror._

_Lauren followed her movement when her jaw dropped as she translated the message._

_"What is it, babe?" Kenzi asked as she turned around looking between the mirror and her the blonde's expression. "The mess on the mirror?"_

_"Those aren't innocent scribbles, that's her native language." Turning around Lauren went in search of their small charge. "Tamsin! What did we say about language?" _

Back to the present she watched the two blondes complete a near perfect sand castle. Leave it to her fiancée to make it the height of an actual child, but she had to admit that it was quite impressive. She laughed as she watched Tamsin with a plastic sword and shield in hand chase Lauren around it to defend it. Capturing a few images on her phone she went to go join them stopping when they disappeared from sight.

"Babe, I can hear Tamsin laughing and it in no way sounds innocent. Whatever you're plann-"

She was quickly cut off as Lauren ran around the castle; swooping Kenzi into her arms followed by a giggling Tamsin.

Looking up at Lauren she saw the mischievous look in her lover's eyes. "I don't know what you're thinking but you might want to reconsider before you act on it." She warned.

"Oh, I thought about it. Tamsin and I were thinking that you looked too hot and needed to cool off." Tightening her grip around the brunette she ran toward the waves.

"Lauren! No! Put me down now." Kenzi screamed as she kicked her legs in trying to escape the blonde's grasp. "How are you so ridiculously strong?!" Seeing no way out of the situation, she wrapped her arms around her neck and held on for dear life as they neared the water; laughing all the way.

* * *

_**The Dal~1 week later**_

"What's this?" Bo wondered aloud as she entered the establishment. The Dal was a flurry of activity as banners were put in place and preparations underway.

The succubus had gone out of town to work a case the day that Kenzi had left to go surprise Lauren at her office, and returned only two weeks ago. She had received a text from her best friend that they had opted go on their vacation, but the fae was desperate to see her. Bo felt so lost since the day Tamsin drove over the cliff, and at first just chalked it up the loss being so sudden. She would see the valkeryie again but as the time passed she continued to feel more despondent over the situation. She craved the familiarity of her best friend, and went to Lauren's loft to have some sense of it. The only one there was a maintenance man working on the cooling vent, and he had no information for her. He did hand her a folder that he removed in case the doctor might need it.

"Bo, what a lovely surprise!" Trick greeted as he came up from his lair.

"Yeah, I'm apparently in time for whatever is happening here." She motioned with her hands to all around them. "I tried to stop by Lauren's loft but it was empty. Aren't they supposed to come back today?"

Her brow furrowed in concern at Trick's look of surprise and watched as his mouth opened and closed a few times as he attempted to formulate words. He knew that she seemed to be out of sorts lately, but now that Tamsin had been reborn it was only a matter of time.

"Have you talked to Kenzi lately?"

"No, not since the day I left. Trick, what is it?" She asked with a growing sense of urgency. "Did something happen? Are Kenzi and Lauren okay?"

"Calm down, Bo. They're fine, better than fine, they're great actually. That's the reason for this get together."

"Oh," she breathed a sigh of relief "so a welcome back party then? Why didn't you just say so?" She asked not understanding his earlier reactions.

"I was just surprised that you stopped by her old loft, but I guess you didn't know. They had to move due to Tamsin being a dark fae to a neutral terrority. Hale has had them work around the clock to have it ready in time."

"Why all the work if they're just going to move back in a year?"

"They're not moving back. Hale had them move to house and from what I understand this is where they are going to settle down." He stated cautiously as her demeanor had begun to change.

Her focus was interrupted as she watched two big fae replace the picture over the fireplace. She walked closer to see that it was a large black and white photo of two people that she recognized; Lauren on bended knees in front of an elated Kenzi.

Hale arrived in the Dal a moment afterwards admiring the creative idea he had to congratulate the newly engaged couple. He had always admired the good doctor and the goth too, but he felt an unexplainable need to make sure they had everything that they needed.

"Like it?" He asked Bo with a huge smile assuming that she was already aware. "I had it taken as way to capture this moment for them. It'll look even better over their fireplace but I wanted it here for their surprise engagement party."

Bo hadn't said anything as her mind began reeling with this information.

"Wait!" She yelled causing the Ash and her grandfather to look her way. "You're telling me that not only are they moving into their own home, but that they're getting married too?!" The photo had truly captured the moment and even though she had supported them, she wasn't sure how she felt about these new developments. The longer she stared at the image, the more alone she felt as old insecurities rose to the surface; especially given the contents of the folder. "No, this can't happen. I won't let this happen!" She warned as her eyes flashed a dangerous blue.

* * *

_**This is shorter than my last few chapters, but needed to get the next one set up. I was told by a few different people that they were surprised that Bo has handled everything so maturely, and that she was a due to lose it at some point. There is a reason behind her state of mind. Thank you all again! :)**_


End file.
